Issei el caza demonios
by dakrs dragon
Summary: Issei sobreviviente de una masacre hase mil años fue salvado por el emperador rojo y cuidado por la diosa del infinito hasta llegar a la era en la cual se cumpliría su verdadero papel como el Sekiryuutei mas poderoso de la historia y un ser aun mas grande
1. prologo

Algún lugar de Europa siglo X

Solo corriendo por un pasillo oscuro este es un calabozo todas las puertas están cerradas pero, no puedo detenerme debo seguir no puedo detenerme tengo miedo, mucho miedo

-donde estas mocoso- un grito de furia inundo el lugar haciendo eco

-ven… mocoso cuando acabemos contigo dejaras de sufrir-

-ven… ven… NO TE ESCONDAS-

\- no… no… no quiero morir debo… debo sobrevivir- en susurro seguí corriendo sin voltear a ver

Sin detenerme seguí corriendo por los largos pasillos de piedra hasta toparme con el final un muro de piedra, que hacía ver que mi final ya está frente a mí

Furia, ira y venganza la misma sensación que sentí al ver asesinados a mis padres estaban volviendo a mí pero eran sensaciones que mi ser ignoraba por el miedo de morir tan joven con solo 6 años

-hay estas…- los hombres que me perseguían estaban a unos cuantos pasos tenían espadas romanas desenfundándolas jugaban con ellas

-no tienes a donde huir- con miedo cerré los ojos pensado que era un mal sueño

(Cómo te llamas…)

Una sensación recorrió mi cuerpo temblaba como una hoja sentía que el tiempo se movía más despacio un impulso corrió por todo mi cuerpo y al abrir los ojos me encontraba flotando entre llamas que no quemaban, que no me daban el calor que una llama ordinaria y al notar de donde venía esa voz unos ojos grandes de rojo sangre me veían pero por alguna razón no sentía miedo a un cuando esos ojos me veían con intensiones amenazantes

(Como… te… llamas…)

-I…Issei - sin poder mover mi cuerpo mi mente reacciono respondiendo ante la voz que misteriosa mente apareció

(Muy bien Issei yo soy Ddraig el dragon emperador rojo)

-qué… que quieres – sin temor mi boca dijo las primeras

(Voy a salvarte… a cambio que me hagas un favor)

-y… ¿cuál es?-

(Que dejes de llorar) con sarcasmo (me molesta los mocosos como tú)

-de acuerdo…- volviendo mi cuerpo a moverse cerré con fuerza mis puños -SALVAME…- con todas mis fuerzas un grito hiso eco en el lugar dejando a los hombres en un silencio por un segundo

-me asustaste; seguro que tienes tanto miedo que es tu intento de que alguien te salvara-

-jajajajajajajaja…- los otros dos comenzaron a reír

-muy bien… que les parece si yo lo mato- y sin mirar el hombre preparo su espada para cortarle la garganta pero de un movimiento a velocidades ridículamente altas, con el brazo izquierdo rompí la espada dejando a tonitos a los hombres

-¿QUE?- los tres se detuvieron al ver mi brazo prenderse en llamas y mientras un aura rojiza me rodeaba empujándolos hacia atrás a los hombres con una ráfaga de energía tan poderosa que apenas les permitía mantenerse en pie

-me quitaron a mis padres y por eso debo matarlos**-**

**-**que es esta fuerza- uno de los hombres se quedó viendo a tonito como las llamas desaparecían evidenciando como de mi brazo aparecía un guantelete rojo con una joya verde esmeralda sobre mi mano

-morirán… MORIRAN**… -**con furia mi brazo se levantó solo apuntando contar los hombres que asustados comenzaron a correr

-no aléjate monstruo- uno grito sin dejar de correr –

-monstruo no conoces esa palabra**-** de la mano se disparó un rayo rojo…, un rojo tan puro que parecía como el destello de el primer rayo de luz del amanecer destruyendo todo a su paso incluyendo a los hombres; las catacumbas en las que me encontraba quedaron devastadas y ante mi rostro exhausto podía notar la luz de la luna mientras bañaba con su luz mi cuerpo y de repente un destello rojo apareció de la nada y de igual forma desapareció permitiendo me ver mi brazo una vez más en su forma original solo con la alteración de que la joya seguía en su misma posición

(Bien echo… ha hora descansa… por hoy ya has sobrevivido)

-gracias… gracias- liberando lagrimas cerré mis ojos esperando poder volver a abrirlos

POV Ddraig

(Te la has jugado… o no Ophis) la joya es decir yo seguí hablando al notar la presencia de un ser que se acercaba sumamente poderoso

Era una chica de cabello tan largo y sedoso de color negro, de ojos violetas llevando un vestido de una pieza blanco como la nieve caminando descalza se acercó al chico sentándose su lado

-es algo radical….- sonriendo -lo sé pero es un chico bastante interesante no lo crees, no podía dejarlo morir así como así y hacer esto era la única forma de salvarlo-

(Pero introduciéndome en su interior es algo crudo incluso para ti) con seriedad en mi voz le replico a la chica que se acercaba al chico arropándolo con una manta (en esta era el no podrá aportar a lo que sean tus planes)

-no tengo planes… pero tienes razón no será nadie en esta era…, y es más me atrevo a decir que seguiría siendo un esclavo de seguir aquí- con una sonrisa tomo entre sus manos el guantelete que obligo a reaparecer– ve de portador, en portador y cuando llegue el momento de que vuelva a la tierra estará conmigo yo lo cuidare-

(Que planeas Ophis)

-nada ya te lo dije pero este chico lo enviare con alguien…-

(Quien es ese alguien)

-alguien que una vez te enfrentaste y perdiste…- levantándose extendió su manos al cielo creando y portal en cual comenzó a engañar al inconsciente chico y a la pequeña chica que no dejaba de sonreír al ver al chico – pronto nos volveremos a ver…-

(Como quieras buscare otro portador hasta que lo devuelvas aquí al mundo de los mortales hasta pronto diosa uroboros) dejando de brillar la gema y el guantelete se volvieron un polvo el cual se los llevo el viento se está llevando (cuídalo en la grieta dimensional…)

POV Ophis

Una vez atravesado el portal deje al chico

-me prometiste cuidarme y es lo que vas hacer así sea lo último que haga-

Me pare con confianza en lo que hacía comencé a crear una enorme esfera de poder concentrado era gigantesca tal vez tan grande como el sol que luego se encogió cada vez más y más hasta caber en la palma de mi mano

-toma…- como una madre le da de comer a su hijo lo levante con cuidado he introduje la peligrosa masa de energía dentro de su boca

-AAAAAA… - veía con la esfera brillaba dentro de su cuerpo y lentamente lo transformaba

-estas bien…-

-¿quién eres tú…?- veía a todas direcciones pero no mostraba signos de miedo o ignorancia – ¿quién soy yo…?- quede sorprendida al oír que el chico pronunciaba esa frase" ¿Quién soy yo…?" Eso demostraba que el hechizo funcionaba y mejor a un no había margen de error era perfecto

-te llamas Issei…-

\- ¿Cómo lo sabes…?-

Inocentemente séllale una marca en su nuca que decía en letras griegas "Issei" aunque debo admitir que suena raro ya ese nombre proviene del otro lado del mundo y además que esa marca está desapareciendo lentamente

-sígueme…-

Obediente Issei me siguió hasta donde encontraríamos a un posible maestro

Pero no me importaba si decía sí o no, ya que siempre desde hace unos milenios he tenido el sueño o más bien la obsesión de tener…

POV Issei

No recuerdo quien soy no recuerdo donde estoy pero sabía que no estaba aquí por equivocación sentía que alguien me trajo aquí pero quién y por que

Ha hora sigo a una niña, no sé quién es pero no siento que sea peligrosa es más incluso sentía que era alguien

Muy poderosa, pero vulnerable

Muy hermosa, pero temía

Muy decidía, pero sola

Muy valiosa, pero única

Una serie de extrañas sensaciones rodeaba mi cuerpo sentía que cada vez que ella daba un paso yo debía dar dos, y cada vez que me alejara regresara tres o los que hicieran falta que debía estar al lado de ella ya que ella era algo que formaba parte de mi

-llegamos…-

Con curiosidad me acerque a ella y antes de que pudiera tocarla siquiera, el suelo comenzó a temblar, se agrietaba el suelo y cada vez más y más se acercaba algo o alguien

Instintiva mente tome a la chica en mis brazos y comencé acorrer

Que es esta sensación debía hacer algo debía alejarla

Al mirarla a los ojos la chica se refugiaba en mi pecho y podía ver una hermosa sonrisa

Que le pasa a esta chica

Pero debo admitir su sonrisa me hacía sentir bien

Al cabo de unos segundos el temblor se detuvo y del suelo que se había desquebrajado apareció un dragon un gigante y temió dragón

Majestuoso he imponente

Poderoso y temido

Legendario y admirado

Gigante y fuerte

Pero como sabía que sensación y que forma de pensar debía adoptar al estar en presencia de este gigante

-él es Great Red…- voltee a ver a los ojos de la pequeña niña que seguía sonriendo – él es tu maestro…-

(Es el, el mocoso por el que harás que me mueva) con sarna el dragon me miraba mientras su cola me sujetaba y me jalaba

-espera…, espera yo no sé quién eres…. mí que est…o…y…- me silencie al escuchar unas palabras que pronunció la niña eran una sencillas palabras que escuche apenas en un susurro

Pero hicieron que en mi rostro apareciera un gesto un algo que aun desconozco

Y así despidiéndose el enorme dragon y yo nos fuimos del lugar

-que vas a enseñarme…- y sin dudar en lo que iba a pasar me decidí a aprender lo que mi maestro va a enseñarme

POV Great Red

(Muy bien duérmete…)

-que… que…-

(Que te duermas…)

-O.K. –

Extraño…, que extraño…, es un ser humano pero Ophis le obsequio gran parte de su poder, es casi el 50% de su poder el que le dio a este niño

Al quedarse dormido su mente fue transferida a la mía

-guau…- impresionado…, pero es extraño no veo rasgos en su rostro que hicieran ver que lo está

Mi mente es como un espacio blanco, yo me encontraba enfrente de él viendo cuál sería su reacción

Notaba como cada molécula de él se concentraba en mí y solo en mí

Es aún más extraño…, pero me siento admirado y también siento que admiro a este chico pero porque si ni siquiera lo conozco

(Aquí dentro de mi mente, recorrerás el mundo detrás del mundo, el cielo, el inframundo todo dentro de mi mente disponible únicamente para tu conocimiento toda acepción del conocimiento humano…)

-por qué no el humano-

(Por que los humanos son seres que no merecen mi atención a un que estoy conectada a ellos de formas que a un no entiendes no me importa lo que ellos hagan o no hagan, pero también es el mismo caso para las demás especies estoy igual de conectado con todos…, pero me da igual si viven o no)

-entiendo…- mirando el fondo en blanco de mi mente –y como empiezo-

(Comenzaras viendo como cada una de las especies principales y también verás cómo se comportan primero los ángeles, los demonios y los ángeles caídos luego veras las diferentes especies de criaturas, por las noches cuando duermas aprenderás con migo y de día estarás con Ophis) seriamente notaba la falta de emoción del chico (por ha hora empieza viendo lo que quieras) con solo parpadear millones de cuadros con imágenes moviéndose mostraban eventos de la historia la que ya sucedió y la que está sucediendo…

-esto si es bastante impresionante…-

(Ha hora elige la que te llame la atención…, debo hablar con Ophis)

Retirándome del espacio en blanco regrese a la realidad…, sentía al muchacho en mi cabeza, con Ophis acostado sobre el

(Por qué haces todo esto…) volviendo a ver el frente seguí mi curso actual (es la primera vez que veo que alguien te importa)

-no es que me importe, él es el único que le dará sentido a mi existencia y tal vez la tuya-

(Estas segura…) viendo como la pequeña niña se acomodaba en el pecho del chico (confiare en ti así que no me falles)

–no lo hare…-

Como si se tratase del destino los dos se durmieron encima de mi cabeza

Una escena bastante infantil

(Como sea… huaaaaa… ya me he movido unos minutos y ya estoy cansado)

Quedándome dormido pensaba que estará pensando Ophis dándole poder aun humano, un humano que no perece importante

A las afueras de la Ciudad Kuoh (Japón) siglo XX

Durante los últimos 10 siglos he cérvido a mi ama y señora entrenando fortaleciéndome aquí en la grieta dimensional mi conocimiento acerca de las diferentes razas desde los demonios y los ángeles hasta los diferentes mitologías y dioses

Mi ama Ophis la diosa uroboros me ha permitido vivir con ella en su hogar la brecha dimensional un lugar dentro y fuera de las diferentes dimensiones

También está mi maestro Great Red del cual aprendí toda mi sabiduría o más bien me preparo para la vida

Aunque ha hora estoy fuera de la brecha mi ama me ha pedido que saliera por alguna razón aunque mi cuerpo es el de un niño de 6 años son tan sabio como buda y prepotente como Zeus u Odín pero no tan poderoso como los mencionados he vivido 1000 años gracias a que ellos me lo han permitido

Ha hora mi ama se encuentra enfrente mío aunque no tengo idea del por qué o el para que

-One sama-

Se me olvidaba Ophis tan bien es mi hermana menor

Fue raro como llegamos a esta conclusión como mi hermana menor es la quien debo obedecer

-Ophis y eso que te trae por acá- sarcásticamente le dije sin mostrar emoción alguna ni una sonrisa ni siquiera un signo de ternura aunque no debía ella ya sabía que yo la quería mucho más que una hermana, pero creo que lo que más desea es verme sonreír aunque no sé cómo hacerlo

-One sama mira- con una sonrisa saco de un bolsillo una pequeña joya una esmeralda muy peculiar para mi parecer-póntela…-

-¿cómo dices?-

-póntela así… - poniendo sus manos sobre mi mano izquierda la joya comenzó a brillar y en un resplandor rojo mi brazo izquierdo se convirtió en un guantelete rojo

(Así que nos volvemos a ver) una vos familiar resonaba en mi mente

-esa vos… me resulta familiar…- con intriga veía como la joya seguía brillando en un verde fosforescente

(Bueno es normal un milenio…, es un milenio)

-un milenio… tu eres Ddraig- con asombro en mi vos exclame con fuerza aunque seguía sin sonreír o cambiar la expresión de mi rostro

-bueno mi labor ha concluido- con tristeza en su vos Ophis se proponía a marcharse

-que… ¿a qué te refieres con labor…?-con un tono confuso

-esto era solo temporal…-bajando la mirada soltando unas lágrimas-la razón por la cual no envejeciste es que en la brecha dimensional el tiempo no existe… y por esa razón aun tienes el cuerpo con el que yo te encontré-

Liberando una lágrima era la primera vez que veía este estado de Ophis

-sin embargo un ser como tu…, un reencarnado sufriría muchos riesgos estando allá, hay enemigos que desean tener el poder que tu posees - derramando a un más lagrimas

-Ddraig tenía una misión conocer todo lo posible para que al final cuando tuvieras que estar aquí pudieras acostumbrarte con facilidad- y con lágrimas en los ojos toco la joya y la punta de los dedos empezó a brillar – toma… esto te permitirá defenderte es un regalo de Great Red así que no la uses si no es necesario…-

Ya finalizada las palabras de Ophis se quedó en silencio mientras yo me acercaba a paso firme pero lento

-entonces es un adiós… o un hasta luego-

-¡!-

-mira Ophis lo que me acabas de decir es que ya no eres mi ama solo eres mi hermana menor…, mi terca y necia hermana menor…-

Era extraño una nueva sensación comenzaba a invadir mi cuerpo

-así que te lo diré claro sin rodeos…- con seriedad por primera vez en siglos mostré una pequeña sonrisa, la primera expresión que le muestro desde que nos conocemos – a pesar de ser una diosa, un consentida, una niña que apenas conoce algo más allá de su mano y una imprudente… sigues siendo mi hermana así que no creas que no te iré a visitar y la próxima vez que no veamos será mejor que ya hayas madurado así sea un poco- con esa pequeña sonrisa me di la vuelta y comencé a caminar

-One sama… a dónde vas- preocupada eso es algo que nunca pensé ver en ella

-A donde el viento me lleve-

-Hermano yo…-

-no digas nada – levantando mi mano en son de paz corte lo que me fuera a decir Ophis –lo que sea que me quieras decir dímelo cuando vuelva antes guárdatelo para ti-

-…- sonrió pero sin dejar de llorar

-que fue lo que me dijiste ese día que nos conocimos-

-"buena suerte one sama"-

-entonces buena suerte a ti también-

-gracias…- en apenas un susurro- gracias por ser mi familia- desapareciendo en un portal

Observaba como el portal se cerraba

No me sentía mal, ni siquiera sé si puedo sentir algo lo que sé

Es que no importaba porque será

Me echaron del único lugar que conozco como mi hogar

Abandone a quien llamo familia

¿Pero se siente bien hacer eso?

La verdad es bastante raro se yo

-muy bien Ddraig cuéntame que es lo primero que debo ser

(Primero deberías tener un nombre completo)

-¿completo…?-

(Si aquí los nombres se forman de dos partes tu nombre y un apellido –

-¿un nombre y un apellido? Emm… y tú qué opinas cual sería bueno-

(Bueno el último Sekiryuutei se apellidaba Hyoudou)

-Hyoudou Issei… suena un nombre al cual temer-

(Jajajajajaja… Ophis no se equivocó al elegirte para lo que sea que te hayan elegido)

-créeme esto es solo el comienzo-

6 meses después

POV demonio rebelde

Yo un demonio rebelde común y corriente corro escapando de mi antiguo amo al cual acabo de asesinar me están persiguiendo pero quien no son demonios cazadores ni nada por el estilo entonces quien es

-yo quien castiga a los malvados…- una voz oscura sin emoción – hare sufrir quien amenace a los humanos-

Retumbando en el aire las palabras de mi perseguidor, entre en una bodega pensando que me puedo esconder y emboscarlo

-destruiré a la maldad castigare a los oscuros- se acercaba cada vez más y más y cada paso que daba se sentía que sería el último sonido que escucharía –la humanidad está bajo mi protección la protección del más fuerte de todos los tiempos-

-quien eres… quien eres-con furia en mis ojos comenzó a gritar mientras mi cuerpo mutaba en una especie de murciélago gigante

-**QUIEN QUIERA QUE SEAS TE ENCONTRARE Y TE MATARE**-

Muy bien- frente a mi apareció un mocoso enmascarado tal vez de unos 5 años -entonces deberé matarte antes que tú lo agás con migo-

-**JAJAJAJAJAJA**\- reí como loco – **YO SOY UN DEMONIO DE CLASE MEDIA Y TU SOLO UN MOCOSO**-

-no… no… no soy solo un mocoso soy el Sekiryuutei y tu estas muerto-

Reescrito


	2. sentimientos perdidos y encontrados

A las afueras del templo Himejima

Un año después de dejar la brecha dimensional

-amigo que hacemos hace ya una semana que no aparecen esos malditos monstruos- molesto irritado y quejándose un pequeño chico de pelo castaño con los ojos rasgado de tipo dragón recostado en el pasto al lado de las escaleras que llevaban al grande y reconocido templo Himejima; veía pasar el tiempo mientras hablaba con cierto dragón que no sea pasaba más que durmiendo y solo despertaba para pelear o burlarse de su portador a lo cual el solo lo ignoraba

(Que esperabas en año ya has acabado con 305 demonios de clase baja y medio, 179 caídos antes agradece que Azazel te da trabajo)

-en primer lugar fueron 308 demonios y 201 caídos y en segundo Azazel debería agradecerme que yo le trabaje hasta donde me acuerdo yo siempre hago el trabajo duro y él se la pasa tomando ese wiski la verdad prefiero el vodca o el tequila-

(jajajaajaja) como loco empezó a reírse (el primer Sekiryuutei que tiene preferencias alcohólicas los anteriores se hubieran tomado lo que fuera que les dieran)

-me da igual el pasado lo que me importa es él ha hora y el futuro-

(Recuerda amigo no conocer tu pasado te obliga a repetirlo)

-tal vez sea necesario ignorar el pasado tal vez así recuerdo como era ser humano-

(¿A qué te refieres?)

-has visto a los humanos de hoy todos ellos sonríen, sufren, lloran, son felices, son tristes y por qué yo no soy así-

(No lo sé…, pero sé que tú también eres así)

-¿a qué te refieres? Desde que Ophis destruyo mi cuerpo y me dio este no recuerdo un solo día en el que fuera feliz no sé lo que es la felicidad, no sé lo que es el dolor o la tristeza- mirando al cielo viendo como las nubes las movía el viento -solo sé que aquel momento en el que Ophis lloraba porque yo debía separarme de ella y que tal vez pasarían años o incluso décadas antes de volvernos a ver- comenzando a levantarse -algo despertó en mi algo que creí que se había perdido pero seguía hay algo que la verdad pensaba que no volvería-

(Será mejor que dejemos esta conversación para después aun con mil años eres un inmaduro) siguió burlándose del chico (quien diría que con 7 años y te has hecho buena fama como cazador de demonios por cierto como se llama esta organización tuya)

-se llama…-

(Ese no es un nombre)

-no molestes aun no le pongo nombre-

(Jajajaja "no molestes" quien te crees; sabes qué. Me voy a dormir te dejo a cargo del boosted gear, pero por favor no lo rompas mientras duermo)

-sabes para no poder sentir emociones eso fue irritable- molesto sin cambiar la expresión seria de su rostro –como sea ya es hora de que Baraqiel allá regresado, ha… es Azazel si no pagara tan bien no lo haría– sacando una máscara de porcelana colocándosela sin ninguna prisa –de nuevo al trabajo- al ponerse la máscara su cabello se volvió blanco como la nieve y en los hombros apareció un capucha negra como la noche la cual le daba la impresión de ser un hombre al cual solo miedo se le puede tener se dispuso a subir las largas escaleras que conducían hasta el templo Himejima

POV Azazel

-tranquilo amigo…, tranquilo- mientras caminaban yo Azazel me encuentro corriendo entre el templo de la mujer de mi mejor amigo Baraqiel el cual se encuentra inquieto por que contrate a mi mejor agente para cuidar a su hija y su esposa

-COMO CUERNOS QUIERES QUE ME CALME, DEJASTE A UN DESCONOSIDO A CARGO DE MI HIJA…. Y LO PEOR AUN ES ESE MALDITO ASESINO- con furia y sin detenerse a la entrada principal con fuerza abrió las puertas deteniéndose al comienzo de las escaleras

A lo lejos tal vez a mitad de camino veía al encapuchado con su máscara habitual una de porcelana con marcas de garras en pintura roja o quizás sea sangre lo que están hechas esas marcas, solo con verlo podía sentir el aura asesina que emanaba siempre, jamás dudaba, jamás fallaba, solo seguía ordenes de quien del mejor postor que en esta ocasión era yo y lo peor de todo con solo 7 años y ya tiene el nivel de un soldado demonio de clase media este niño es a quien el inframundo teme Hyoudou Issei el caza demonios solo pronunciar el nombre me hace recordar todas sus hazañas en el poco tiempo que lleva siendo un mercenario

-Es… ese chico…- con un tono de impresión a sentí con la cabeza ya que tanto el como yo sentimos como un corriente eléctrica recorría nuestros cuerpos tal vez no es más fuerte que nosotros pero a un así es un ser que me pone los pelos de punta

-hola Azazel…- en menos de un segundo despareció y reapareció ante nosotros y como si nada me salido siguiendo de largo dirigiéndose hasta el templo

-para dónde vas mocoso…- con sarna en su voz le puso una mano encima del chico el cual se detuvo al instante

-Baraqiel-sama… usted es el contratista- sacando un pergamino de su espalda se lo entrego a Baraqiel- estos son los términos del contrato permanecer cuidando a Akeno Himejima y Shuri Himejima mientras Baraqiel-sama y o permanecer desde que el sol salga hasta que se oculte dentro del templo este contrato solo es válido hasta dentro de un año- como si nada dejo el dejo el pergamino en manos de Baraqiel y se sentó en la entrada del templo

-Azazel…este chico como dices que se llama…-

-Hyoudou Issei- integrado veía como mi amigo se marchaba a una misión que le solicite viendo cómo se perdía en el firmamento y al voltear a ver al chico solo veía aun crio en posición de meditación concentrado esperando a que alguien cometiera el error de tocar este templo para que el desatara la furia que tiene dentro

POV Issei

Las horas se volvieron días, los días se volvieron semanas y las semanas se volvían meses todos los días eran una rutina desde que acepte el contrato de Azazel para proteger la familia de Baraqiel-sensei me ha acostumbrado a ver a Shuri traerme comida todas las tardes a la misma hora

-gracias Shuri –san-

-por favor dime Oka-san-

-no lo creo Shuri-san- siempre le replico y ella solo le veo una sonrisa en el rostro

Aunque no la como cuando me dan me prohíbo a mí mismo quitarme la máscara cuando estoy en servicio y tan pronto cae el Alva y llega Baraqiel-sensei comenzamos a practicar mi habilidad con la espada que la verdad sigue dando asco

Desde que estoy aquí los días se han vuelto esta rutina lo único que lo cambia es cuando Shuri me pide que acompañe a su hija haciendo las tareas del hogar o que la lleve al pueblo aunque me niego hacerlo el contrato especifica que la prioridad es la pequeña niña Himejima… Akeno

Solo con pronunciar su nombre un choque pasa por mi espalda, ver su cabello negro tan sedoso ver como es ondulado por el viento hace que mi corazón se salga de control, ver sus ojos cuando se conectan con los míos siento como las manos me sudan la respiración se agita en solo 6 meses me involucrado de una forma que no comprendo con la protegida

Ha hora Baraqiel-sensei está en el templo con Azazel mientras sigo a Akeno hacer unas compras en el pueblo aunque ella no me ve yo la veo desde lo alto de los árboles, cuando ella al fin salió del pueblo aparezco a su lado, quitándole las pesadas bolsas y juntos caminamos hasta el templo ella me cuenta de su día

Hasta hace unos meses ella no me dirigía la palabra eso cambio hace cuando ella asustada por que Shuri y Baraqiel salieron la dejaron durmiendo era de noche a un lo recuerdo escuchaba como lloraba, yo hacia la guardia como todos los días

-que sucede- serio –te pasa algo- era la primera vez que me interesaba en alguien ajeno a Ddraig y Ophis

-si… mama y papa no están- llorando a un más fuerte -me abandonaron- llorando a un, a un más fuerte

-no te abandonaron y si lo hicieran yo estaría hay para protegerte- igual de serio

-de verdad…- abriendo un poco la puerta mientras miraba como me sentaba en la pared de al frente con las lágrimas recorriendo sus mejillas sin detenerse –de verdad nunca me abandonaras-

-primero moriría- mirándola a los ojos –le prometí a Baraqiel-sensei que te cuidaría hasta la muerte-

-en serio- abriendo toda la puerta acercándose a mí sentándose al lado mío quedando en silencio unos minutos Akeno rompió el silencio haciendo una pregunta que no esperaba – ¿dime porque usas mascara?-

-porque tengo enemigos y si ellos me ven dañaran a aquellos quien estén cerca mío-

-yo soy alguien cerca de ti –

-podríamos decir que si-

.pero si te escondes de alguien que busca a los que son cercanos a ti ¿por qué te escondes de quienes son cercanos a ti?-

-no lo sé… es más jamás lo había pensado- viéndola a los ojos –dime quieres ver mi rostro-

-Si… quisiera verlo…- con una adorable sonrisa

-muy bien… en un momento especial te dejare ver mi rostro-

-de verdad…- ilusionada con una sonrisa se abrazó al brazo del peli blanco, en un minuto se quedó profunda mente dormida, a lo cual se quitó la capucha y se la coloco como cobija

Esa era la primera vez que ella me hablaba y también la primera que sentía algo por alguien diferente a los dioses dragones o mi compañero

POV Baraqiel

-por qué lo hiciste Azazel- serio yo Baraqiel encare a Azazel por a ver designado a un protector a mi hija – en el contrato dice que la protección de Shuri expira en 8 meses pero la de Akeno seguirá hasta su muerte por qué hiciste eso-

-Baraqiel… acércate a la ventana- sin dejar la ventana – mira tu hija-

-emmm- mire a mi hija pensando que tenía algo raro pero solo note que estaba barriendo las escaleras junto al chico el cual también la ayudaba a barrer – ¿Qué tienen de raro?-

-mira ase seis meses es chico no se hubiera inmutado se hubiera corrido tal vez y se hubiera interesado, no lo creo y tu hija siempre le ha temido a los desconocidos y mírala a hora se podría decir que quiere que sea su amigo su primer amigo-

-tus intensiones jamás fueron la protección de mi familia o no eran la intención principal querías o quieres que ese mocoso tenga una vida- con una sonrisa no me enoje por las intenciones de Azazel porque las entendía perfectamente -desde que lo conozco a ese chico siempre ha estado en un campo de guerra y míralo…, le estaba pagando una fortuna solo por venir sentarse aquí y vigilar que nadie se acerque- sonriendo viendo como mi hija tropezaba y como el chico corriendo le daba la mano para levantarse –ha hora lo hace por querer hacerlo-

-eso que significa-

-ese chico, Ddraig me conto que ese chico olvido lo que es ser feliz olvido que son los sentimientos-

-¿cómo?-

-no me preguntes como…, solo lo sé- girando de al lado de la ventana comenzó a caminar -esta tarde comprobare si al fin recuerdo que es ser feliz o si seguirá negando su existencia-

POV Akeno

-muy bien- con una sonrisa terminando de limpiar las escaleras yo Akeno Himejima me encuentro feliz ya que acabe un trabajo que me duro toda la mañana

-o… Akeno-chan que gusto verte- alegre me saludaron y rápida mente me di la espalda –te ves idéntica a tu madre con ese traje de sacerdotisa casi y no te reconozco-

-Azazel-sama siempre es un gusto- con una pequeña reverencia salude al jefe y mejor amigo de mi querido padre –de verdad mi mami me lo hiso personal mente-

-que dulce… oye Akeno quiero que me agás un favor- confundida me hacer que para que me digiera algo al oído-…-

-QUE… YONO PUEDO HACER ESO ME…ME….-

-o… vamos sabes que quieres hacerlo-

-si… pero no puedo- haciendo pucheros- no papa se enojara si ago. Algo así – cogiendo mis manos con fuerza contra mi pecho-

-ven hazlo y si él se enoja yo lo calmare… que te parece-

-de acuerdo…-

-esa es Akeno-chan muy manos a lo obra-

La verdad es que lo que me están pidiendo es algo imposible pero la otra verdad es que no resisto las ganas de hacerlo

-emmm…. Emmm… Issei- nerviosa jugando con mis manos por la espalda me hacer que a mi guardián y mi único o… bueno dejémoslo en amigo

-que sucede Akeno…- sin moverse ni cambiando su tono de voz me dirigió la palabra

-es que… te quiero pedir… algo-

-dime que quieres o que puedo hacer por ti-

-podrías mostrarme tu rostro-

-¡!-

-espera…- apenada me di la vuelta –es fue tonto discúlpame no volveré a pregúntatelo- cuando esta dispuesto a retirarme una mano me detuvo sentía que esa mano era cálida no era como si papa me diera la mano o mama, esta mano me hace sentir especial, única

Al voltearme era la mano de Issei…, su mano derecha sostenida la mía y de repente en su mano izquierda comenzaba a brillar en una luz roja un rojo brillante

De la nada un guantelete metálico de color rojo apareció en sonde antes estaba su brazo y sin avisar tomo con ese guantelete la mascara

-boosted gear-

-…-

-Boost-

Luego que un sonido salía del guantelete rojo escuchaba como un crujido, y al fijarme era la máscara…, la máscara se agrietaba, cada vez más y más de un momento a otro solo veía fragmentos de porcelana en el suelo el cabello de Issei se volvió castaño y podía ver sus ojos unos ojos de igual color que su pelo

Mi corazón comenzó a latir como a 100 por segundo podía ver su sonrisa por primera vez podía ver su sonrisa

-creo… que así es mejor- sin dejar de sonreír – eres la primera diferente a Ophis que me ve a los ojos si mi masca…-

Sin dejarlo terminar me abalance sobre el besándolo dulcemente…, cayendo de espaldas sin dejar de besarlo me acomode encima de el

Mi primer beso es mejor de lo que pensaba sentía que el tiempo se detenía que ese momento jamás pasaría y nunca me alegre de equivocarme

-…- al separar mis labios de los de el sin levantarme viéndolo directo a los ojos

-sabes… porque eres tan lista- acariciando con su mano mi rostro porque eres "tenshi" que significa ángel- poniendo su mano por detrás de mí nuca -y la expresión me enamore de un ángel creo que es la más apropiada- y sin avisar empujo mi nuca y de nuevo me dio un beso el cual no quería que terminara

POV Shuri

-no puede ser…- anudada yo Shuri Himejima veía como el chico que se la pasa todos los días desde hace 2 meses en frente besando a mi hija me encuentro al lado del mejor amigo de mi marido el cual con si nada se encentra sonriendo – que sucede- me dispuse a dirigir asiéndome mi hija estaba siendo besada pero asiendo aparecer sus alas negras Azazel-sama me corta el paso

-Shuri mira-

-QUE… QUIERES QUE MIR…- con asombra veía como el vestido de mi hija era destrozado por un par de alas negras las alas de un ángel caído la estirpe a la que pertenece mi marido y a un más asombrada cuando Issei el chico que siempre está aquí le aparecían unas alas escamosas y como dulce mente con esas alas abrazaba a mi hija

-mira Shuri tu hija ha despertado su poder como ángel caído y el chico ha sabido lo que significa el amor y los sentimientos- sonriendo satisfecho yo a un no comprendía que estaba pasando de repente me marido llegue volando –hay… dios…-

\- ME PUEDEN EXPLICAR QUE SIGNIFICABA ESTO…-

-Baraqiel… sensei…- asustado es la primera vez que veo a el chico más frio y sin sentimientos que he conocido asustado hasta los huesos

-hola papa- sin soltarse del cuello del chico veía desaparecer las alas de mi hija y como el chico aterrado se preparaba para correr

-espere sensei esto tal vez se ve mal pero tiene explicación-

-NINGUNA EXPLICACION TIENE QUE ESTES JUGANDO A CON MI HIJA DE ESA FORMA Y EN MIS PROPIAS NARISES…-

-no estábamos jugando papa… nos estábamos besando-

-Akeno no me ayudas – sarcástico este chico parece cada vez más humano de lo que pensaba

-ESTAS MUERTO… ISSEI HYOUDOU…- comenzando a correr con mi hija en brazos mi marido los perseguían lanzándoles lanzas de rayos

-jajajajajajajaja… siempre es emocionante venir de visita- Azazel se reía mientras yo veía la escena que parecía sacada de una comedia

Pero mi corazón se llenaba de alegría porque mi hija…, mi dulce y talentosa y futuramente la mejor esposa, mejor que yo…, veía como en su rostro se dibujaba la más dulce de las sonrisas

Bueno aquí esta otro capítulo espero que les guste

Lean disfruten y no olviden comentar


	3. guerra

A las afueras del templo Himejima

4 meses más tarde

-estas feliz- con una sonrisa Akeno me miraba recostado en el pasto con mi cabeza en sus piernas ella se encuentra apoyada en un árbol mientras yo veía pasar el tiempo

Lo raro era que esta vez no quería mal gastarlo quería disfrutar de cada momento con el hermoso ángel, la mujer por la cual estoy dispuesto a morir y con la cual quiero vivir

-¡claro…! - sonriéndole –siempre estaré feliz de estar con tigo…-

-Issei…-

-que dulce eres…- con un tierno beso cerré mis ojos mientras disfrutaba de las carisias de mi querida Akeno-chan

POV Shuri

-Hija…- con tristeza veía como mi hija se quedaba sonriendo mientras se perdía en la mirada de Issei-kun…, no me quejo pero me preocupa

Issei es considerado el arma definitiva para enfrentar a los demonios mi esposo Baraqiel y Azazel el jefe de los ángeles caídos lo están instruyendo para que sea su máximo guerrero, junto con mi hija el prodigio más joven el controlar el sacro rayo, y ser más poderosa que mi esposo

El único consuelo que tengo es que Issei se mantiene aquí con nosotras todos los días que no está mi esposo, por lo que me cuentan Issei no permite que Akeno entrene

Issei se preocupa mucho por mi hija, no quiere que se vuelva un arma de guerra pero aun así me siento preocupada…

Aunque él no quiera que Akeno sea un arma, él se está volviendo una y si el muero… no… no… debo pensar eso si el muriera mi hija mi pequeña quedaría devastada

POV Issei

-Akeno…-

-si Issei….-

-hazme un favor…- con una sonrisa - ve con Shuri-san y dile que llagaran los invitados inesperados…-

-de… acuerdo… -

Rápidamente Akeno salió corriendo con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja

-Ddraig…- haciendo aparecer la gema de mi puño izquierdo

(Si socio…)

-ya los tienes localizados…-

(Desde hace horas) serio un más que de costumbre (que piensas hacer…)

\- lo que mejor se hacer…- mirando al bosque que emanaba un aura conocida… demonios – vamos hay que acabar con esto "bostear gear"- apareciendo mi guantelete, saque un papel de mi bolsillo el cual comenzaba a brillar iluminándome con una luz blanca haciendo aparecer mi traje de combate

Una camisa, un pantalón de cuero, una botas, un abrigo que llegaba hasta las rodillas de igual color que el resto de la ropa negro tan oscuro como la noche y una máscara con marcas de garras color rojo sangre

Dispuesto a todo me apresure a donde venía el aura demoniaca

Avanzando a toda velocidad…, rebotando en los arboles sentía como el aura se alejaba de mi

-Ddraig…-

(¡Lo sé!) Sentí un tono de preocupación en su voz (socio creo que lo están asiendo a propósito y esta aura… es conocida…) pensativo cambiando el tono de su voz grito (¡ESPERA…!)

Deteniéndome en seco preste atención a lo que mi Socio quería decirme

-¿qué pasa?-

(¡Esa aura es de un demonio que ya aviamos matado…!)

-¡como…!- exaltado fije mi mirada en mi guantelete

(Lo que escuchaste…) serio (ese demonio que esta huyendo es un demonio que habíamos matado reconozco el aura de todos los seres a los que nos enfrentamos)

-entonces… Shuri… AKENO…- devolviéndome a toda velocidad sentía como unas auras con instintos asesino estaban dentro del templo

POV ¿?

-señor…- un hombre joven acuerpado cargaba consigo la cabeza de un demonio un monstro con forma de murciélago -el objetivo se está devolviendo… ¿qué debo hacer…?-

-Detenlo…- el hombre con el que hablaba por un micrófono le gritaba con un tono de querré matar a alguien – aun no las hemos encontrado…, sabían que vendríamos hay sellos de defensa en todo el templo detenlo hasta que cumplamos la misión-

-si mi señor…-cortando la comunicación el joven incrusta su puño derecho en la cabeza putrefacta, en una vire y cerrar de ojos su brazo derecho era la cabeza del monstruo -Por… usted… a… u…ten…ti…co… lord Gremory mi señor…-con un fuerte dolor y haciendo aparecer unas alas demoniacas y unas alas gigantes de murciélago salió disparado como una bala dirigiéndose así a donde el castaño se encontraba -

POV Issei

-espero que no sea tarde…- como si de un rayo se tratase el castaño se dirigía asía el templo

-gruaaaaa…- un poderoso rugido le advirtió al castaño del peligro

-que… es eso…- veía como algo a gran velocidad dirigiéndose así el

-gruaaaaaa…- la enorme criatura utilizo sus 4 alas las cuales eran muy afiladas…, como si nada estaba cortando arboles enteros y con una clase de tentáculos que brotaban de su espalda tomaba los arboles cortados y se los lanzaba como misiles los cuales esquivaba con dificultad

-qué demonios es eso…-con una herida en el hombro derecho veía como el monstruo tipo humanoide le crecían unas orejas y su nariz se agrandaba, comenzando a olfatear estaba buscando mi aroma

(Socio…) preocupado me hiso introducir me parte consiente dentro de mi mente, en la cual el tiempo se mueve más despacio; 15 días adentro era un minuto afuera (ese monstruo es más rápido que tu… y quién sabe si también más poderoso…)

-que opciones, me quedan…- con una mirada aterrada, era la primera vez que tenía esa mirada, veía directo al dragón rojo – que debo hacer…-

(Tal vez haiga… algo…) cerrando los ojos (con tu entrenamiento actual tal vez puedas usarlo unos 5 minutos más que eso tu cuerpo no lo soportara…)

-que es… ¡lo que sea…! dámelo debo salvar a ¡Akeno-chan y Shuri-san!-

(El balance break…) abriendo los ojos me encontraba afuera de mi mente y notaba como unas llamas me rodaban pero no me quemaban, ´pero eran esas mismas llamas las cuales alertando al monstruo tras de mi (debes soportar 30 segundos hasta que el poder se estabilice…)

-si no hay más opción…- sacando un pequeño frasco derramo unas gotas cristalinas sobre la herida que el monstruo le había propinado; eran lágrimas de fénix las cuales poseen las misma propiedades que un fénix de sanar cualquier herida y recuperar mi poder por completo

(Socio sabes que las lágrimas de Phoenix desestabilizaron tu aura ahora debes soportar un minuto 12 segundos)

-QUE… esquivando la garra de la criatura atura la cual destrozo el árbol en el que me escondía y unas cuantas arboles más adelante con una fuerte ráfaga de viento la cual me empujo un par de kilómetros más cerca del templo

Aprovechando la distancia me acercando a mí máxima velocidad, seguido de cerca por el monstruo el cual con sus tentáculos destrozaba los árboles y con las alas formaba fuertes ráfagas de viento las cuales enviaban todos los fragmentos de madera hacia mí

Los cuales por la velocidad chocaban con otros árboles, creando más fragmentos dirigidos hacia mí

El verdadero problema era que no podía usar mi poder de fuego ya que alentaría el tiempo de Balance break

-ya casi…- con sarna seguía corriendo mientras esquivaba las enormes estalactitas de madera que se dirigían asía mi

(10 segundos) mientras mi socio hablaba el monstruo me alcanzaba y comenzaba a atacar con todas sus fuerzas

(9) sus tentáculos tomaban mi pie y me lanzaban a un árbol

(8) se acercó a mí y comenzaba a golpear mi pecho destrozando mis ropas

(7) tosiendo sangre me tomo del cuello y estampo en el suelo

(6) como pude me pare y comencé a alejarme mientras emprendía el vuelo y me seguía acercándose a gran velocidad

(5) con sus garras levanto la rocas y me las lanzo parecían peligrosas flechas dirigiéndose hacia mi destrozando todo a su paso

(4) haciendo una pinta me oculte en uno de los árboles que habían destrozado

(3) rápida mente me encontró y sin moverme veía como se acercaba a gran velocidad

(2) llegando a mí se paró en frente y miraba como esos ojos llenos de furia me rugía, mientras yo miraba hacia el piso

(1) me tomo del cuello levantándome unos pocos metros

(0)

POV ¿?

-no puedes vencer…- sosteniendo a este mocoso con mi nuevo cuerpo, garras, tentáculos, un par nuevo de alas y una forma deforme

No importa la apariencia lo que me importa es el poder

Mi fuerza, mi poder, mi velocidad e incluso mis instintos se aumentaron solo tenía que fusionarme con un demonio de clase media callejero

Jajajajajajaja no puedo creer que este mocoso sea el arma de los ángeles caídos me impresiona cuanta confianza en un mocoso inútil

-tú no eres más que un inuit…-

¡QUE FUE ESO ¡ sobándome la cara Salí a volar mientras veía como ese mocoso aumentaba su poder

-dijiste que yo soy un mocoso inútil…- emitiendo un aura rojiza veía como ese mocoso caminaba como si nada –cierto…, pues soy el mocoso inútil…, el mocoso inútil que te va a matar…-

Encerrándose en un domo de poder roja mi cuerpo comenzaba a temblar, no sabía que hacer

Comenzaba a disparar fuertes ráfagas de viento pero ninguna atravesaba la tan densa masa de poder

Notaba que dentro de ese domo había un dragón dando giros alrededor del chico, giraba y giraba

Mientras mi cuerpo se entumecía por la gran cantidad de poder el enorme domo disminuía hasta solo quedar una figura rojiza metálica parecía una armadura…pero no era una normal

-QUE ES ESTO…-

-esto es el Balance Break…-

POV Azazel

-que sucede…, por qué tanta prisa- con sarna me movía rápido asía el centro de comando de Grigori –por qué me has sacado de mi descanso-

-señor…, se han activado las alarmas del templo Himejima-

-¿QUÉ..? Y POR QUE AN TARDADO TANTO-

-ya hemos enviado soldados al lugar…, pero descuide se encuentra en el lugar el sargento Hyoudou Issei es el mejor soldado que hay–

Me frene en seco al escuchar las palabras de mi subordinado

-jamás vuelvas a decir…, que Issei es un soldado…, jamás- con furia veía como mi subordinado temblaba al verme en mi actual estado

POV Akeno

-madre que es ese sonido…- llorando me encontraba en brazos de mi madre la cual se encontraba asustada y derramando lagrimas –donde esta Issei…-

-no lo sé hija…- temblando –pero sé que volverá…-

-SALGAN DE HAY – tras las puertas unos hombres golpeaban las puertas

-tengo miedo…- pero las lágrimas se detuvieron cuando sentí el poder de mi amado por todo el templo

-Issei-kun…- mi madre comenzaba a llorar mientras pronunciaba el nombre de mi amada –te estas convirtiendo en el monstruo la máxima arma para la destruccion de todo

bueno volvi no me he muerto primero tengo que ver toda la serie de highschool dxd luego hay si me muero contento XD


	4. derrota,perder o ganar

-AKENO…- como un loco entre en el templo Himejima esta con miedo de que algo le pasara Akeno y a Shuri-san

Pero tenía más miedo por lo que les iba hacer a quienes se atrevieron a atacar este templo porque tenía miedo que ellas me vieran siendo el monstruo que puedo llegar hacer

-alto hay- una voz proveniente de la parte superior del templo me habla al voltear a ver era un demonio

Era de cabello blanco con una capa rudimentaria con adornos en los hombros

-buenas noches… mi nombre es…-

-al diablo tu nombre que isiste con Akeno y Shuri-san…-

-agresivo me gusta eso muy bien…- sonriendo hipócritamente- llámame lord Gremory… y si no quieres hablar entonces luchemos…-

Como un rayo desapareció y reapareció detrás de mí espada golpeándome una cachetada la cual rompía mi armadura y me mando a volar unos cuantos kilómetros del templo

-como…- aturdido veía como volvía acercándose a toda velocidad

(Compañero ese demonio es el líder de una de las 72 casas demoniacas no puedes vencerlo…)

-así sea el mismísimo lucifer…, se atrevió a tocar este templo y por eso morirá de la forma más dolorosa posible-

-vas a morir sin piedad alguna-

\- eso crees…-

Chocando en una ráfaga de poder destruimos los arboles de alrededor

Chocando múltiples veces en el suelo creando decenas de cráteres

Con un golpe ascensor logre golpearlo por primera vez sin sufrir un daño grabe, aunque aprovechando el impulso hiso un giro invertido

Con una patada en mi rostro destrozo mi casco, pero antes de ser lanzado del cargue y lance de mi brazo derecho un dragon shot a milímetros del

De forma fulminante choque contra el suelo pero mi ataque logro causarle un daño grabe a mi oponente en el pecho

Para mi sorpresa las heridas de su pecho comenzaron a arreglarse

No habían pasado más de unos segundos y ya se había recuperado este ser de verdad es un demonio

-eres bueno será una pelea interesante…-

POV Shuri

-Vamos hija… aquí podemos escondernos- corriendo por los largos pasillos del templo huimos de dos demonios

Gracias a las defensas del templo eliminamos a unos cuantos demonios pero aun así no somos rivales para los que nos siguen

Issei por favor sálvanos

-tranquila madre…- mi hija me susurra al oído – Issei es fuerte él nos salvara… yo lo sé-

Abrasándose fuertemente a mi hija cierra los ojos esperando pacientemente a que el llegara

Si tan solo tuviera esperanza de que el llegara

Si tan solo pudiera volver sin convertirse un monstruo

POV Baraqiel

-rápido no tenemos tiempo están atacando mi casa…- furioso volaba a toda velocidad seguido por mi amigo Azazel y unos cientos de mis mejores soldados pero no está asustado de que algo pasara

-Baraqiel usa el poder del sacro rayo y llega antes que nosotros- preocupado Azazel me pide que use un poder prohibió convertir mi cuerpo en energía y viajar a la velocidad de la luz para llegar al templo

-no puedo hacerlo sería un suicidio convertir mi cuerpo en energía es fácil pero volver a ser solido es otra historia

-…- en silencio veía como aumentaba la velocidad sin pensar que podría estrellarse o no alcanzar a detenerse

-cálmate ese mocoso esta con ellas…-

-es por eso que debemos llegar el poder…-

-cálmate…- no silencie a un sabiendo que es mi superior pero primero es mi mejor amigo – ese mocoso es fuerte y le he ensechado una estrategia para la victoria…- riendo sádicamente –será un asco en la magia pero no necesitas ser un maestro para usar esta estrategia-

-¿de qué demonios me estás hablando?-

-te estoy diciendo que ese mocoso tiene una estrategia de suicido-

POV Issei

-muy bien Ddraig llego la hora de acabar esto- jadeando le mencione a mi compañero

(Estoy contigo…)

-Que quieres ha hora- con sarna cansado, y sin aliento un mismo estado que el mío –no puedes ganar-

Quien dijo que necesito ganar para matarte…- reconstruyendo las partes rotas de mi armadura convirtiendo mi fuerza vital en magia –muy un juego final-

Comencé a volar en círculos rodeando a mi enemigo con suma astucia esperando a que el hiciera el primer movimiento –suibaku…- sacando un pequeño papel un círculo mágico apareció en mi mano y comenzó a disparar ráfagas de gas –Boost…, Boost…, Boost…, Boost…, Boost…, Boost…,-aumentando mi poder aumente la cantidad de gas creando una enorme cortina de humo

-crees que esto me detendrá- comenzó a crear ráfagas de aire con sus manos –donde estas –

-aquí…- apareciendo detrás de el –kuiranse…- con otro papel en mi mano izquierda se creó una enorme esfera nos rodeó encerrándonos con el gas

-qué crees que haces…- tratando de alcanzarme – suéltame…-

-te voy a enseñar una lección de magia y química…-

Volando a toda velocidad rompiendo la barrera del sonido comenzamos a ir en línea recta hacia el espacio

-adonde me llevas-

Volando a unos 1000 kilómetros por hora mi armadura comenzaba agrietarse por las altas velocidades

-Lección 1: suibaku o bomba de hidrógeno es una habilidad que hasta un niño puede usar es una técnica prohibida por que de ser usada bien puede ser tan destructiva como una bomba atómica pero es prohibida por que consume hasta el 50% de mi fuerza vital- llegando a la troposfera –

-y eso que tiene que ver…-

-te diste cuenta- sonriendo pero esta ocasión como mi antiguo yo – lección 2: kuiranse o cuarto escudo protector es un escudo que sella a su usuario dentro un escudo que no permite que salga o entre algo o alguien en este caso si pusiste atención a la lección 1 sabrás que estamos encerrados en un espacio sin oxígeno-

-…- su mirada se encontraba llena de furia mientras cruzábamos estratosfera

POV ¿Lord Gremory?

-…- que este chico me tiene a su merced pero no es tonto sabe que si me libero en este estado no puedo luchar mi cuerpo cada vez más se está envenenando

Esta suicidándose; sin oxígeno los humanos no pueden sobrevivir en el espacio

-lección 3 : la armadura celestial del bostear gear es sellada al vacío y crea su propio oxigeno es decir que si uso mi fuerza de vida para mantener la armadura sellada no me afectara el hidrogeno- no este mocoso no puede vencerme –lección 4 : lo que llamamos aire es la mescla de altas cantidades de oxígeno y otro gases necesarios para vivir sin el oxígeno esos gases se vuelven mortales y así llegamos fuera de la atmosfera – esto no puede ser me está venciendo por subestimarlo –hora del movimiento final "retirar"- el escudo se fue soy libre a hora te mata… que sucede su armadura se rompe muy rápido y veo como la sangre pero mi cuerpo apenas y lo siento no puedo moverme

-lección 5: Y la más importante en el espacio con oxígeno en el cuerpo solo nos sofocamos, pero como no hay oxígeno en nuestros cuerpos lo denominamos aire es lo que queda una serie de gases que en la atmosfera se vuelven letales ya que se expanden a velocidades increíbles haciendo que nuestros cuerpos estallen-

Mi cuerpo comienza a estallar partes de mi cuerpo, se crean burbujas en mi piel y estallan dejando salir trozos de carne y sangre

-si fueras humano estallarlos sin dejar siquiera alguna molécula pero por ser demonio tu cuerpo sentirá como cada parte de tu cuerpo estalla… te lo die… no necesito ganar para vencerte… has... per…dic… – desplomándose cae como un meteorito así la tierra el chico es un ser muy interesante-…- ni siquiera puedo crear un circulo de transportación o llamar a alguien quien es este chico me ha derrotado sin que me diera de cuenta -…- jajajaaja estoy feliz serás un bueno oponente Hyoudou Issei pero esto no ha terminado

Pacientemente mientras mi cuerpo seguía estallando lentamente y muy dolorosamente apareció uno de mis hombres

Ha hora la revancha llego el momento de acabar esto te subestime una vez no habrá una segunda

POV Ddraig

(Socio… socio… socio…) mi compañero y camarada se está cayendo a altas velocidades desde la estratosfera (despierta…)

-que… que… sucede-

Soñoliento veía como seguía cayendo sin signos de detenerse- Ddraig no puedo mover mi cuerpo-

(Eso es porque consumiste tu energía vital a cambio de derrotar a tu enemigo es un milagro que sigas vivo)

-así pues dime gane-

(No lo sé…, solo sé que si no empiezas a frenar chocaras al suelo y arras un gran desorden…)

-no te agás el gracioso…- sonriendo como un idiota veía como el suelo se acercaba o el se acercaba al suelo en estos momentos dudo que eso importe –muy bien empieza…-

-Bosst –

Como pudimos llegamos al suelo casi intacto, por lo menos alcanzamos a frenar usando la fuerza de los propulsores

-donde estamos –

(A unos 10 kilómetros del templo9

-bien…- parándose como pudo comenzó a flotar chocando contra los arboles

(Espera no estas…)

-no digas nada-… -debo salvarlas sin importar lo que a mi cuerpo… no lo que a mi vida le pase-

Socio sin duda alguna eres increíble

POV Akeno

-vamos por aquí-

-mama que pasó afuera-

-no lo sé pero debemos llegar afuera por lo menos uno de ellos se ha ido eso nos facilita las cosas-

Corriendo por los pasillos del templo huyendo de un demonio que nos perseguía que deseaba nuestra muerte por alguna razón

-hay están…-

-hija corre-

-madre…-

Refugiándome en los brazos de mi madre esperábamos que el demonio atacara pero solo apareció una sombra sobre nosotras al abrir los ojos estaba el… estaba allí en lugar del demonio

-Papa…-

Con sorpresa mi madre abrió los ojos y estallo en llanto

-porque… has demorado tanto-

Mi madre me soltó y se lanzó a los brazos de mi padre veía como su sonrisa se hacía más grande se sentía segura se sentía como yo me siento cuando estoy con Issei

-donde está el mocoso…-

-no lo sé pero… él estaba luchando un demonio no sé quién era pero estaban luchando y de repente desparecieron… no lo se hubo un estruendo y nos escondimos lo siento cariño no pudimos hacer nada… útil-

-tranquila… EQUIPO DE BUSQYUEDA LOCALISEN AL ESE MOCOSO-

-SI SEÑOR… YA ESCUCHARON LOCALISEN AL SARGENTO ISSEI…-

-¿sargento?-

-después te lo explicó cariño… ha hora-

-espera donde esta Akeno...-

Lo lamento pero debo encontrar a Issei

POV Issei

-ya casi llego-

Cansado sin fuerzas apenas y podía usar mis ojos para guiarme pero no puedo rendirme debo llegar

(Socio…)

-Ha hora no Ddraig debo salvar a Akeno y a Shuri-san ellas son las únicas que importan-

Entrando al templo perdí mis fuerzas desplomándome en el suelo casi agonizando por el dolor de que mi cuerpo apenas lo siento

-Issei…-

Pero una voz me dio fuerzas las fuerzas para no caer para seguir caminando para no caer hasta ver su rostro

-morirás…-

Pero una voz una siniestra y sin escrúpulos se acercaba, una voz que hiso que el miedo dentro despertara

-o mejor que ella muera...-

-detente…- veía como se acercaba Akeno con una espada en sus manos

-no…- pero ha hora mi cuerpo se mueve sin por puro instinto

POV demonio

-que idiotez…-

Con desprecio veía como el chico se interponía entre mi espada y la chica

-¿Por qué...? por qué Issei-

-porque no-

Retirando la espada de cuerpo del chico viendo como su cuerpo se desangraba lentamente

-Issei…Issei…ISSEI…-

También veía como la niña quedaba en chock por ver al niño morir

-muy bien acabemos con esto…-

-espera…-

-que sucede-

-ordenes…-

-que ordenes...-

-el amo ordena que los dejes vivir a la chica llévala al castillo Gremory y al chico llévalo a el agujero ellos son parte del plan del maestro-

-como quieras Lord Gremory que plan tendrá… o cierto no es Lord Gremory es lord Rizevin Livan Lucifer-

Y alejándome volando con los mocosos en los brazos deje una nota diciendo "esto solo es el comienzo att: Lord Gremory

bueno este es un nuevo capitulo espero que les guste

lean disfruten y no olviden comentar


	5. el agujero:infierno en la tierra

POV Issei

-Ya despierta…-

Dolor, desesperación, ira conozco lo malo de tener sentimientos

-que despiertes…-

Akeno…, donde estas…, no sé qué está viva yo la salve pero me hirieron estoy muerto no a un estoy vivo

-escucha que despiertes…- un baldado de agua fría dirigida a mi rostro

-ummm… ummm…- donde estoy…, estoy encadenado de brazos y piernas…, me duele el pecho…, apenas y puedo moverme quienes son ellas también están encadenadas

-TODOS… FORMADOS… DEN BIENVENIDA AL HONORABLE ALCAIDE… MORGAN-SAMA- un joven soldado forma a los otros

-muy bien que sucedió…- alto de unos 2 metros o más, fornido, con un abrigo de cuero negro hasta las rodillas, su cabello negro le da una apariencia de mercenario, también tenía un parche en su ojo derecho con un símbolo parecía una E invertida

-alcaide Morgan tenemos nuevos prisioneros… este se llama Hyoudou Issei…-

-bien déjame ver su registro…-

Hyoudou Issei

Poderes: el Sacred Gear: Boosted Gear y diferentes hechizos en papeles

Apariencia: ojos castaño, joven de 7 años de cabello corto de color castaña

Debilidades: no posee ningún tipo de fuerza mágica y su Sacred Gear solo dura unos 18 minutos

-esta se llama Raven… viene de E.E.U.U… ningún parentesco con demonio, ni ángeles-

Raven

Poderes: atravesar objetos sólidos, volar, dispara rayos desintegradores de plasma, especialista en hechizos elementales posee una fuerza sobre humana igual o superior a youkai de clase media y un pequeño amuleto que le permite ver el futuro 2 minutos

Apariencia: una niña de 7 años, peli negra corto estilo hongo, ojos violetas,

Debilidades: su poder dura solo unas horas si usa los poderes elementales su tiempo baja más

-estas vienen desde Japón también pero no sabemos que parentesco tienen…-

Miku

Poderes: leer la mente predice hasta el más mínimo movimiento de su enemigo hasta el punto de saber cómo contraatacarlo sin mayor esfuerzo, utiliza dos katana y puede duplicar su velocidad por breves periodos de tiempo

Apariencia: es una niña de unos 11 años cabello largo de color azul

Debilidades: si va demasiado tiempo a altas velocidades su cuerpo dejara de moverse

Rin

Poderes: puede convertir su cuerpo en acero este efecto le da una fuerza destructiva

Apariencia: niña de 8 años rubia de cabello cortó ojos color rojo

Debilidades: el convertir su cuerpo completamente en acero reduce su velocidad hasta el punto de no poder moverse

Luka

Poderes: domadora de bestias, posee un Sacre Gear el cual es desconocido

Apariencia: niña de 12 años peli verde de cabello largo ojos de color esmeralda

Debilidades: desconocidas

Haku

Poderes: poderes sacros como crear armas de luz, posee un Sacred Gear de tipo sanador

Apariencia: niña de 12 años peli azul de cabello largo ojos color esmeralda

Debilidades: desconocidas

Lenka

Poderes: poderes demoniacos le da un control sobre elementos, posee un Sacred Gear el cual es desconocido

Apariencia: niña de 12 años peli rojo de cabello rojo ojos color rubí

Debilidades: desconocidas

-muy bien cucarachas asquerosas…- las primeras palabras de este hombre me dan asco –yo soy el alcaide Morgan y ha hora ustedes son mis prisioneros…, levántenlos de ahí…-

Tres soldados por persona que cuidadosos pero por qué tanta seguridad para unos niños

Lo entiendo por mi peor esas niñas no veo que parentesco tengan o que abran hecho para estar en este lugar

-primero estamos a 10.000 kilo metros bajo el nivel del mar a esta distancia estamos tan cerca del centro de la tierra que debemos mantener refrigerado el lugar así que esos enormes sellos de acero crean hidrogeno constante mente y lo inyectan directa mente en la tierra a nuestro alrededor…- sonriendo que hipócrita cree que no sé cuál es su juego planea contarnos porque nunca saldremos de aquí –segundo aquí se es cierran los más peligrosos monstruos del planeta desde demonios de clase alta o demonios rebeldes hasta ángeles caídos que le causan problemas a Grigori…, y por último y más importante…-

Abriendo unas puertas de acero adentro se encontraba una enorme ciudadela son unas enormes torres todas van alrededor de una gigante en el centro es a la cual nos dirigimos

Cada torre era de unos 100 pisos no sé cuántas abran a nuestro alrededor pero son varias torres noto que en cada uno de los ventanales los prisioneros nos observan parece que nos esperaban… o tal vez son los más jóvenes en estar aquí

Una celda apenas para 10 personas es aquí donde me encerraran quien sabe hasta cuando

-ha hora pónganles los collares…- dos de los que me custodiaban me sostienen mientras el tercero me pone un collar de cuero negro con letras blancas…, puedo notar que son hechizos para mantener mis poderes a raya

-esos collares no les permitirán usar sus poderes…, y tampoco sus Sacred Gear y aun si los pudieran usar…- un joven que estaba con Morgan chasquea los dedos y al instante fuertes ráfagas de electricidad pasan por todo mi cuerpo y por el de ellas y quedando noqueado en el suelo sentía como cada nervio de mi cuerpo gritaba por que matara a ese maldito

-JA-JA-JA si se pasan de listo juega con ellos Capitán Morgan…-

-Como ordene alcaide-Sama…-

Así que su hijo es el que me va a estar vigilando

Esto complica un poco que suceda un accidente donde muera atravesado por su propia espada

Noqueados yo y las niñas somos lanzados como cadáveres dentro de la celda y dentro volvió a chasquear los dedos y una corriente eléctrica rodeo mi cuerpo…, yo lo soporte pero ellas se desmallaron con la segunda descarga

-disfruten su estancia en el infierno…-

2 horas después

Sin cadenas…, encerrado…, con un collar que me puede matar…, a 10.000 kilo metros bajo el nivel del mar…., en una ciudadela y con un peso al hombro las cosas no podrían ser peor

-estas bien…- con los ojos entre cerrados veía un cabello rojo hermoso…, muy hermoso de verdad

-si estoy bien…- como pude me levante para volver a caerme –me encuentro demasiado débil…, donde estamos…-

-en el infierno o al menos cerca de el- una peli verde desde la esquina me sonreía mientras me daba su mano –me llamo Luka y ellas son mis hermanas Haku-one-chan la Tsundere de allá y Lenka-one-chan la Dandere que tienes al frente –

-no soy una Tsundere…- la peli azul gritaba desde una de las camas del fondo

-yo… yo… no soy una… Dandere…- la expresión de seguridad que vi en ella se fue como el viento cuando vi este lado de ella

-soy Issei…- confundido trate de volver a moverme

-espera no te muevas…- Haku se acerca a mí y comienza aplicar magia sanadora

-un Sacre Gear? Pero Morgan dijo que era imposible-

-bueno… él no nos conoce…- fijándome no tenían sus collares puestos

-cómo es posible…- y al fijarme yo tampoco lo tenia

-eres lindo porque…, estás aquí…-

-no lo sé…- mirando inspeccionando el cuarto –quienes son ellas…-

-esas también son hermanas la de azul se llama Miku-chan y la pequeña es Rin-chan…, han estado durmiendo desde que llegamos…-

-entiendo…, son demasiado jóvenes pero esa chica la de la ventana sobre nosotros-

-se llama Raven-Haku se acercó y comenzó a responder -a ella no le pudimos retirar el collar, su collar es más poderoso que el de nosotros…pero al menos redujimos las descargas entonces toma…- un pequeño papel fue coloca debajo del collar y me lo volvieron a poner –esto evitara que el choque se letal y dará la ilusión de que no ha sido alterado-

-¿cómo has podido hacerlo?...-

-el Sacred Gear de Luka permite transformar un objeto por ejemplo las piedras en papel y tinta para dibujar un hechizo y el de Lenka crea ilusiones que se activan con movimientos o sonidos en este caso el chasqueo de los dedos- entonces ella chasqueo sus dedos

Todo mi cuerpo se encuentra rodeado por rayos pero no siento las fuertes corriente de energía de antes esta ves ciento un ligero hormigueo en mi cuello

-deberás ser muy buen actor para que no noten la diferencia…-

-de acuerdo…, un Sacre Gear que convierte las moléculas de un objeto y los convierto en otro y uno que crea ilusiones que para unos llega hacer imposibles… interesante-

-ummm… ummm… onne-san tengo hambre…-

-ooooaaa… tranquila pronto tendremos comida tranquila Rin sigue durmiendo…-

Mientras todos mirábamos la escena sentía como a todos se nos encogía el corazón al ver a la pequeña Rin inocentemente suplicando por comida y Miku que trataba de no llorar

-Luka…-

-ummm…-

-pues convertir lo que sea en lo que sea…- ¿cierto?-

-si ¿porque preguntas…?-

Tome unas piedras y se las di en la mano

-quiero que conviertas esto en pan o algo comestible…- su mirada se llenó de sorpresa

-bueno… yo… nunca he convertido objetos en comida no sé si podré hacerlo-

La tome de las manos y la obligue a mirarme directo a los ojos

-creo en ti… no te conozco y no me conoces pero creo completamente que tu lograras hacer esto comida para esas niñas…-

Ella se sonrojo parecía un tomate sinceramente pensé que ella estaba enferma

-si… si… lo hare-

Juntando sus manos una manilla de plata con una esmeralda en medio

Una luz ilumino el cuarto y las rocas que le había dado se volvieron pan lo verdaderamente increíble era que estaba ¡CALIENTE!

-lo logre…-

Arrancando un trozo de pan lo mastique para una sorpresa aun mayor estaba delicioso

-esta rico…, espera se lo llevare…,-

Parándome como pude me acerque a Miku

POV Raven

Encerrada como un perro sin esperanza de salir

¿Quién soy yo…?

Solo yo debo saberlo

¿Quiénes son ellos…?

Unos malditos desgraciados

¿Porque estoy aquí…?

¿Crímenes que tal vez cometí…?

Si porque no esa sería una buena respuesta

A nadie le importa que yo esté aquí

¿Porque me temen…?

Y porque no deberían temerme

Jure matarlos

A todos y cada uno de ellos

Pero ¿quiénes son ellos?

Amables, cariñosos, yo no soy así

Viví solo, moriré solo bueno esa parte deberé cambiarla

Encerrada en el infierno que esperanzas tengo de cumplir mi objetivo destruirlo todo y a todos

Aunque por ha hora disfrutare el espectáculo

Una escena conmovedora bastante cursi

Tres trillizas con personalidades diferentes pero igual de molestas cada una por igual

Dos niñas asustadas de su propia sombra

Y por último un niño que no se preocupa de sí mismo

¿Porque Es así, nadie es así?

Porque él es como… mí… hermano…

-toma…- estirando su brazo acercándole el pan la pequeña niña Rin salto así el comenzado a comer como si fuera su ultimo bocado

-gra… gracias…- pero la mayor porque llora

Porque me siento así

No… no… puedo sentir nada que no sea odio

Soy una superviviente

Que juro matar a quien se hace llamar Lord Gremory

POV Miku

Los días pasaban y yo me intrigaba más por el chico que estaba con nosotros

Solo una semana a pasado y todos los días me trae comida

Mantengo leyendo su mente a diaria y no hay nada inusual

Bueno no solo la de el…, mantengo leyendo la mente de cada uno de los que están aquí en esta cárcel

Es amable, confiable y nos hace reír

Pero el tiempo que llevo leyendo su mente he descubierto mucho

Lo que ha vivido con Ophis, con Great Red y con esa niña Akeno

Es muy hermosa su vida y al mismo tiempo me llena de dolor y nostalgia todo lo que ha pasado

Cuida de nosotras porque ve en nosotras a su hermana y la chica que cautivo su corazón

A para bien o para mal el ya cautivo el mío

Su carácter, su pasado, su carisma todo acerca de el a echo que mi ser se vuelva solo suyo

No se…, creó que es amor

O no…, no lose y ha hora no me interesa

Estoy acostada abrasando a mi pequeña hermana

Luka, Lenka y Haku también duermen en la misma cama

Raven duerme solo en un rincón; es la única aun la cual no hemos tratado, todos los días antes de despertarnos se sienta al lado de la ventana y mira las demás torres

Nos encontramos en la torre central rodeada por 10 torres más pequeñas a los bordes de las ciudadelas

3 torres de control a un más pequeñas unidas a esta torre

Todas unidas por 72 puentes

1´500´437 guardias hombres y 1´700.390 mujeres con niveles de pelea iguales a demonios de clase alta, 14 capitanes con niveles de pelea a demonios de clase suprema y el alcaide con un nivel de pelea que se llega a un 50% del poder de un Moau

Custodiando a 19´960.607 sin contar a nosotros 7

12´345.680 con niveles de pelea de nivel medio

Y el resto de clase alta

De nosotros 7, solo 3…, contándome tenemos el poder de uno de clase superior

Raven

Lenka

Y yo

Pero él tiene el poder igual al de Morgan es bastante poderoso

Me atrevería a decir que es a un más fuerte

Él nos cuida incluso dormidas

Cuando estamos dormidas él se acuesta espada a la puesta…, jamás descansa cuando estamos dormidas…, jamás da el chance de la victoria a los guardias

En dos ocasiones trataron de entrar a la celda

Leyendo su mente me entere que deseaban violarnos…, ya que somos unas de las 19,996 mujeres que están encerradas en la torre frente a nuestra ventana

Todas las noches escucho los gritos de furia, ira y frustración…, porque todos los días esos guardias van y las violan una y otra y otra vez…

También las guardias mujeres

En ocasiones escucho como son acorraladas violadas y luego desechadas como si fueran basura

Sin piedad…, son animales…

Pero él lo sabía y nos protege

La primera vez que lo intentaron fueron 33 guardias los que trataron de entrar

Asesino a 32…, les partió el cuello…, los corto justo por la mitad de la cintura…

Los torsos los empalo y los coloco encima de las celdas de control

Y las cinturas las desintegro convirtiéndolas en cenizas las cuales dejo alas afuera de nuestra celda

Como señal de peligro

Al último guardia lo clavo en la puerta con largas lanzas de luz cortesía de Haku

Con un mensaje escrito en su pecho que decía

"la próxima vez no seré tan misericordioso…, la próxima ves los desintegrare antes de que toquen la puerta"

La segunda ves hiso efectiva su advertencia

112 fueron desintegrados en el pasillo antes de acercarse a menos de un metro de nuestra celda

Es temible…, terrible…, sangriento…, pero así lo quiero

Luego de eso Morgan en persona entro en nuestra celda

-veo… que te diviertes- entrando hasta el centro de la celda

-que quieres Morgan…-desafiante sentado, en el suelo frente a Morgan con nosotras detrás del acostadas en la cama incluso Raven sabía que sería mejor no interferir

-¿no estas con rodeos?-

-el cadáver…, los empalados… y las cenizas no te quedaron claro-

-transparentes…, pero no vengo por eso...- entregando un pequeño papel –este es un hechizo de protección ponlo en la puerta por las noches y quien toque esa puerta por fuera morirá al instante…m ni siquiera yo podre tocarla-

-¿Por qué haces esto?-

-prefiero mantener a mis guardias con vida y tu estas impidiendo eso…, como sea es auténtico no lo pierdas…-

Luego de que se fuera se para y lo coloco sin pensarlo

-Miku-chan es de verdad-

\- si no estaba mintiendo…-

-muy bien…, chicas llego el momento…, los guardias me temen y Morgan me teme ya es hora de planear el escape de este agujero-

En solo 8 días ha asesinado a 145 guardias sin mayor esfuerzo y ha hora planea escapar del infierno

Y la mejor parte podre matar a quien nos encerró aquí

El que se hace llamar Lord Gremory


	6. escape: una verdad inesperada

POV Rin

Asustada seria la forma de definir mi estado actual

Recostada tengo el consuelo de mi hermana que me protege dormida pero sigue velando por mi aun dormida

Usando sus poderes mantiene leyendo las mentes de todas las personas de este lugar…, ella dice que soporta esos ruidos porque si algo sucede esa cera nuestra salida de este lugar

También están las trillizas que juegan conmigo a veces una de ellas crea juguetes de la nada…, pero cada vez que llega un guardia se convierten en polvo

Abrazada a mi hermana, veía intrigada como el chico que ha protegido a mi hermana y a mí durante tantos días

Ha peleado con cientos de guardias en tan solo unas semanas

Siempre termina el mismo resultado la destrucción de todos

Ya ha pasado un mes desde que estamos aquí en cerradas como unos anímales

¿Por qué? ¿Por qué? Nos pasó esto

Confiamos en alguien y terminamos encerradas

-¿Qué haces…?-

Temerosa me acerque a Issei

Fijándome tenía un tablero con fichas de diferentes formas

Si lo ves desde una perspectiva no tan lógica parece un mapa de la prisión

-planeando el escape…-

-¿Cómo…? ¿No…, no lo entiendo…?-

-cada pieza representa a cada uno de nosotros…, están conectadas de tal forma que funcionan de comunicadores y también me permitirán ver lo que ustedes ven…-

Dándome una pieza de guardia con un escudo no más grande que mi mano y el sosteniendo una de un dragón rojo

Note que su ojo derecho brillaba con una luz azul parecía que salía fuego azul

De la nada también comenzó a brillar mi ojo y al notarlo

Con mi ojo izquierdo veía a Issei

Y con el derecho me… veía… a mi…

-mientras tengan estas piezas escucharan y verán lo que los otros ven…, mira esta es la mía el dragón rojo, la tuya será la del guardián, para tu hermana deje esta de un espadachín, a Luka un gato de color verde, Lenka un ave de color azul y Haku un lobo de color rojo también a Raven le deje un cuervo negro de igual forma cada pieza les ayudara a controlar sus poderes-

-¿a qué te refieres?

-son amplificadores por ejemplo tu poder de defensa se aumentara en tiempo y dureza…-

-hooooo…-

-espero que se ha suficiente-

-cómo será el plan…-

Detallada mente me explico cada paso para salir

-Lo primero será llegar a las demás torres, de ahí nos dividiremos…; superamos a los guardias 5 a uno y hay algunos guardias que durante el motín saldrán de las instalaciones…-

-¿no entiendo, los guardias nos ayudaran…?

-así es, cada uno de nosotros liberara a todos los reos posibles…, unas ves que hallamos salido nos reuniremos en las coordenadas de Miku a tres kilómetros en la ciudad más cercana-

-quieres decir ¿qué estamos cerca de una ciudad?-

-exactamente creo que cerca de Roma o Paris, aunque también apostarían por London

-¿Por qué lo crees…?-

-por la magia que se usa a diaria debe venir de algún lado y no hay mejor catalizador que los humanos para reunir poder mágico…, al parecer es un punto donde Grigori oculto su prisión…-

-pero aquí están los criminales más peligrosos del mundo ¿no será peligroso liberarlos…?-

-lo es por eso cuando salgamos activare un portal el cual los llevara directamente a la capital del inframundo…-

-¿lo has pensado en todo…?-

-no…, no en todo…, pero si en la mayoría-

Admirada, por mi respuesta me dedico una sonrisa

Me sentía bien, me sentía en paz, con solo ver a el

-muy bien prepárate…-

-¿para qué…?-

-para salir de aquí creo que ya es hora

-¿Cómo…?

-destruyendo todo lo que este en nuestro camino…, en 24 horas saldremos de aquí a hora duerme mientras termino de mover las fichas en el tablero-

Convencida por oír esas palabras decidí irme a dormir, y comenzar la cuenta regresiva para el caos, y nuestra libertad

POV Issei

-muy bien 12 horas 6 minutos 37 segundos para comenzar…-

-¿Qué cosa…,no dijiste eso ayer?- inocentemente Rin la menor de todas las chicas me pregunta el momento cero

-en 12 horas todas las celdas abrirán liberando a todos y cada uno de los presos…-

-Issei-kun…, todo listo el alcaide Morgan y los oficiales de alto rango-

-¿Quién es ella…?-

Una vez más la inocencia de Rin provoca que responda casi en el acto

-ella en Laura-san mi agente en cubierta desde hace ya unos años…-

-¿Cómo…? ¿Tú ya savias de la existencia de este lugar…?-

-efectivamente por esa razón, es esa la razón por la cual el plan funcionara…-

-muy bien Issei-kun cuando se habrán las celdas se desatara la guerra y yo deberé desaparecer…, tal vez esta sea la última vez que nos veamos…-

-Laura jamás he podido agradecerte los favores prestados…, ni la misión en Madrid, ni estos años aquí infiltrada y tampoco tu ayuda en este escape espero poder pagarte como te lo mereces…-

-tranquilo cuando esto comience y tú, las chicas y yo seamos libres me abras pagado toco con creses…-

-prepárate Rin ya es hora de estar listos…-

Y así se inicia el gran escape del infierno en la tierra

Doce horas para que se habrá las celdas

POV Raven

-listas…-

-claro…-

-no… hay problema…-

-por supuesto…-

-estamos más que listas…-

Al anuncio de las tres hermanas iniciamos un oscuro y algo…, NO… un muy improvisado plan

-repíteme como planeas que escapemos…-

-sencillo…-

De su bolsillo el hombre, demonio, caído o lo que fuera saca un mapa de la prisión y comienza a detallar su plan

-Morgan tardara al menos 2 horas en regresar en una hora…, Laura abrirá esas puertas y las de todos los prisioneros…- deteniéndose indica un cuarto

-mientras nosotros distraemos a todos los guardias Laura desactivara los collares de todos…-

-¿Cómo…?- Miku-san que se encuentra al lado mío pregunta el cómo desactivaran los collares a los cuales a un estamos atadas

-hay un sistema el cual en caso de sufrir un ataque, la prioridad será proteger las vidas tanto de guardias como de prisioneros, gracias este sistema los collares activaran escudos los cuales inmovilizaran nuestros movimientos pero preservaran nuestras vidas hasta que estemos seguros, es decir hasta que desactivemos los collares estamos en desventaja de poder mas no de números…-

Sella landó en centro de la prisión en el mapa, trato de explicar lo que significa la estructura

-la prisión está construida para auto destruirse o en este particular caso transportarnos al inframundo depende de quién active el hechizo…-

-una vez más ¿Cómo…, planeas hacer eso?-

-poder…, tan pronto obtengamos nuestras fuerzas a su 100 % ,es decir cuando desactiven los collares, el circulo sobre el cual fue construida la prisión absorberá el poder de todo ser viviente, el defecto es que demora entre una o dos horas absorber todo nuestro poder y dependiendo que quien active el hechizo significara nuestro fin o nuestra salvación…-

-¿y que pasara una vez transportados…?-

-antes de llegar a ese momento esperaremos una hora hasta que el círculo este cargado, para eso tendremos esto en todo momento…-

-son las piezas para aumentar nuestro poder…-alegre la pequeña rubia menor tomo una de las piezas que el coloco en el suelo

-así es…-

-¿y eso en que nos beneficia…?-

-estas piezas nos protegerán del drenado de energía, y además también amplificara sus fortalezas para anular sus debilidades-

-por ejemplos las debilidades de Lenka que el control de los elementos no es como el de Raven ya que Raven no requiere tanta concentración y Luka que si llegases a convertir demasiada materia en otra clase de materia pierdes el conocimiento temporalmente, también Lenka tus ilusiones duran aproximada mente un minuto o dos

-ummm…. Bueno yo… yo… no lo llamaría una debilidad…, tal vez un defecto… o... O… OOOO…, NO SE…, NO SE…- alarmada la peli roja Lenka se tapaba la cara apenada por las palabras de este hombre

-lo que me importa es ¿qué beneficios trae…?-

-estos…-

Extendiendo una hoja especificando que teníamos y que no

-Raven: mientras uses tu amuleto podrás ver el futuro hasta 15 minutos, también amplificara tu control de los elementos

-Miku: si mantienes una velocidad constante las piezas evitaran que tus movimientos se detengan brusca mente

-Rin: podrás moverte común y corriente mientras estás en tu forma de acero

-Luka: tu energía no se gastara mientras descompones y recompones la materia

-Haku: mejorara tus poderes curativos hasta poder curar a distancias de 10 metros

-Lenka: tu dominio de los elementos será igual al Raven no requerirás de concentración para usarlos y las ilusiones duraran unos minutos mas

-entiendo entonces hay ¿que esperar…?-

-así es en 9 horas 35 minutos 56 segundos comenzara la cuenta regresiva de 2 horas para que regrese Morgan y a las 6 de la mañana horario del inframundo comenzara la operación de escape…, descansen lo necesitaremos…-

Una vez acabada esta conversación todas durmieron pacíficamente esa noche las trillizas durmieron con la niña Rin, no lo comprendían muy bien decían que era muy mona o algo así, eso no me interesa

Por alguna razón me afecto la escena que vi Miku se recostó a lado de este hombre Issei…, Issei Hyoudou…, y por alguna razón me siento molesta, triste y dolida por no ser yo el que está a su lado

¿Por qué? me siento así

POV Issei

Dormido…, pacíficamente con una belleza al lado, solo tengo dos dudas y la primera es ¿Cómo ella termino aquí…?

AAA…, ya me acorde

Flash Black

-disculpa Issei-san…- temerosa la chica que siempre está atenta a todo se acerca a mi temblando como una hoja, Miku la doncella de la velocidad

-ha… perdona dijiste algo…-

-he…bueno yo quisiera pedirte algo…- aun mas temblorosa trataba con dificultad de decir a si sea una silaba

-dime que quieres; y con gusto te daré lo que quieras…-

-¿podría dormir contigo…?-

-¿Por qué…, me pides algo así…? Confundido trate de ser lo menos idiota posible y pregunte la primera idiotez que me vino a la mente

-lo se fue una estúpida idea lo lamento…- lentamente después de la extraña petición giro para marcharse mientras cada paso que daba era cada vez más robótico

-yo…, no he dicho que no…-

-entonces puedo…- con ojos de estrella, parecía que se le iban a salir

\- claro…-

Y como un volcán en erupción de un salto se abalanzó sobre mis brazos tumbando al piso e igual que una pitón comenzó a estrujarme hasta casi romperme las costillas

-me estas matando…- casi sin aire tardo unos 5 segundos en soltarme y darse cuenta de lo que hiso

-lo siento…, lo siento mucho…, yo… yo… NO…ME ODIES…-

Llorando como cascada son fondo se tapaba el rostro mientras yo trataba de recuperar la vida que casi me arrancan

-no te odiare si me avisas cuando harás eso…-

Luego de una discusión del por qué casi Miku comete homicidio culposo, y Rin ensordece a todos por que iba dormir sola

Convencimos a todas de que fue un accidente y que Rin durmiera con las trillizas del apocalipsis

Si sobreviví a dormir con ellas le daré un premio tan pronto salgamos de aquí

End flash back

La otra cosa que me preocupa es Ddraig desde que llegamos no me he podido comunicar con el

Tal vez sea por estar aquí encerrados pero mi poder a disminuido bastante voy a tener que esquivar pelear con Morgan a toda costa

Aunque mi poder a disminuido debo…, no tengo que sacar a estas niñas de aquí yo merezco este castigo

Mi sola presencia pone en riesgo la vida de todas las personas a mí alrededor

En especial a…, Akeno…

Akeno perdóname tal vez no nos volvamos a ver

-estas llorando…-

De la nada la hermosa doncella a mi lado me alerta de golpe entrándome en razón

-estabas… pensando en las posibilidades de que no saliéramos de aquí…, pensabas que tenías que sacarnos de aquí a toda costa, que si enfrentaban a Morgan no podríamos escapar y que tal vez lo mejor que le podría pasar a esa chica fue que te alejaran de ella…-

-guau…, leíste mi mente muy precisamente has mejorado…-

-no del todo…, dormida solo puedo leer los pensamientos de los que están cerca de mí…-

-así entonces ya sabes completamente mi plan…-

-sí y me entristece…-

-si ya lo has visto sabrás que la única forma de escapar es que uno se quede atrás…, y ese debo ser…-

De pronto fue interrumpido por el ahogado llanto de Miku

-no debes ser tu…, no debe ser nadie…- mirándome directo a los ojos, esos hermosos ojos color azul -todos estamos encerrados y tú nos sacaras a todos viviré con Tigo cuidare a mi hermana, por fin podre ser feliz-

-y si no fueras feliz si tu felicidad no está en mis manos si de alguien ma… -

-no te atrevas a acabar esa frase…-

Sorprendido con la guardia baja Raven la chica sin emociones, sin un alma a la cual corromper me abraza por la espalda acompañada de las trillizas y de Rin

-nuestra felicidad depende de ti…, pero podremos confiarte esta carga, tú conoces más del mundo de lo que nosotras lo conocemos…, hemos decidido que tú nos guiaras a la salida de aquí si podemos creer eso-

Haku una de las trillizas se acerca y toma mi rostro en sus manos forzándome a verla a la car-no eres el único que guarda secretos Sekiryuutei…- sonriendo noto como Lenka utiliza su Sacred Gear y de repente nos encontramos en una antigua casa - yo estoy aquí porque mate a mi padre y a mi madre que querían violarme desde ese día jure no volver a confiar en nadie y durante 200 años he estado vagando en este mundo…, en esencia soy un fantasma con un cuerpo…- en la ilusión veo como Raven mataba a su madre con una espada grecorromana y a su padre lo empalaba con una larga lanza de hierro –luego de estos 2 siglos un demonio líder de una de los 72 pilares me ataco y me acuso de asesinato, al parecer hubo una masacre un día antes de mi captura me acusan de asesinar unos demonios en la provincia de Kuoh en Japón en una especie de templo creo que se llamaba Himijimi o algo así-

Revelando su secreto Raven me da la sensación de que no tiene un corazón de piedra

Espera Himijimi eso no existe

Al instante de acabar la ilusión nos llevó a la antigua Roma y comienza a hablar la mayor de las tres

-nosotras tres luchamos contra el ejército de la orden del inframundo; el ejército más grande del inframundo luego de nuestra derrota cuando perdieron más del 70% de sus tropas nos capturaron, poco después de eso los reyes demonios originales nos encerraron en un ataúd durante más de 2 milenios fuimos liberadas luego de que Morgan descubriera quienes estaban en el ataúd nos trajo aquí por órdenes de unos de los 72 pilares- Al admirar la feroz batalla que paso frente a mis ojos, no podía creer como las tres hermanas que parecen tan inofensivas pudieran hacer eso- luego de eso descubrimos que nuestro ataúd fue abierto por la orden de uno de los 72 clanes demoniacos hace ya un año, desde entonces hemos estado viajando de cárcel en cárcel-

Cambiamos a un escenario más moderno, se encontraba nevando y podía sentir el frio; Guau Lenka ha mejorado sus ilusiones

-mi hermana es la más grande ladrona de Moscú, codiciado por mafiosos y demonios, yo soy su alumna fuimos contratadas para robar una casa en particular uno de los 72 pilares…-

-que tratan de decirme…-

-¿a qué te refieres?- fingiendo ignorancia Raven me sonríe directo a los ojos

-todos aquí en esta habitación fuimos enviados aquí por acciones que yo cometí…-

-a que te refieres…-

Sería la joven Rin me ve igual que las demás a excepción de Miku la cual a un derrama lágrimas y se aferra a mi pecho

Noto y siento un deseo de ella tratar de protegerme de algo o quizás de las demás

Lo único que se es el deseo de matar que emanan todas ellas incluso Rin, se mescla con un sentimiento el cual solo siento por Akeno pero también estoy comenzando a sentir por ellas

-fuiste tú el que nos condenó a este lugar, lo entendimos hace unas semanas cuando dormido Miku hurgo en tu mente y rebelo tu verdadera identidad sargento Hyoudou, el caza demonios rojo o prefieres el arma para enfrentar a los demonios…-

Dolor y tristeza era ya lo único que sentía, por la revelación de que Miku traiciono mi confianza

Pero no la culpo es más debo pedirle perdón por eso

-tus acciones son las que nos han reunido aquí mi duda es ¿Quién es Lord Gremory…?...-

-tu eres el causante de que nosotras estos aquí encerradas de por vida…, sin esperanzas de huir…-

-¿es no es cierto si el plan…-

-EL PLAN FALLARA…, ESSA CHICA LAURA MIKU LELLO SU MENTE ES UNA ARPIA DE MORGAN…, ELLA SOLO LIBERARA A LOS PRICIONEROS PARA QUE LOS GUARDIAS Y LOS REFUERSOS QUE LLEGARAN EN UNAS HORAS NOS MASACREN A TODOS…-

-¿Y crees que nos lo es?-

Dejando perplejas a todas hubo un silencio que invadió la habitación

-¿A qué te refieres…?- por primera vez Luka la mayor de las trillizas

-Laura es una espía a tres bandos ella trabaja para mí, pero también para el mejor postor….-

-¿Cómo ocultaste eso…? leí tu mente desde ya hacía mucho tiempo…- confundida Miku se aleja unos centímetros para ver claramente la gran confusión que acabo de crear

-pero no desde que nos vimos en la sala de interrogatorios mi mente inconsciente mente planeo tres pasos que mi cuerpo sin control de mi parte consiente aplico, primer paso: intimidación-

-¿a qué te refieres intimidar a quién?-

Raven continuaba con su interrogatorio ya conozco sus intenciones desea algo que solo yo puedo darle tal vez decirle la verdad sea la mejor forma de darle lo que quiere

-todos los ataques han sido para poner las piezas en su lugar sin que Morgan se diera cuenta la operación no empieza en 8 horas, sino en 30 minutos Morgan llegara pronto-

-entonces nuestras posibilidades de escapar asean reducido, ni siquiera…., no, aunque creyéramos en ti las posibilidades de escapar siguen siendo menos cero…-

-te dije que pensé en tres pasos y el segundo aun no pongo en práctica y de ser necesario el tercero destruiría todo este lugar….-

-¿Por qué deberíamos creer en ti?, es por tu culpa de que estemos aquí desde un comienzo seguirte sería igual que morir…-

Luka la más segura de todas explota de aclarando un punto que antes no habíamos considere ¿ellas todas ellas podrán confiarme sus vidas aun sabiendo que yo las metí aquí?

-entonces no confíen en mí y confiere con vida en ustedes…-

Mi última carta para la victoria, deje a un lado a Miku y me levante

Arrodillándome a espaldas de ellas solo mencioné o simples palabras

-confiare mi vida a ustedes si hoy caigo me asegurare que ustedes se salven solo yo debo morir por los errores de mi pasado…-

Un momento de silencio invadió la celda luego de unos 8 y muy largos segundos, parecían horas

De pronto un suceso que no esperaba Luka tomo un poco de polvo y lo convirtió en un cuchillo el cual coloco en mi cuello

-detente…- con lágrimas que por alguna razón Rin derramaba detuvo el cuchillo al volver su piel en acero- no lo mates por favor…-

-¿POR QUE NO…? EL ES EL CULPABLE DE QUE MIS HERMANAS Y YOESTEMOS AQUÍ DE POR VIDA EL NO TIENE PALABRA ¡NOS MINTIO EL NO MERECE VIVIR!...- con gran furia Luka deja salir sus emociones oprimidas

-onne-chan cálmate…- ha hora Haku algo raro pensando en su personalidad, trata de calmar a Luka la cual tiene y puede dar razón a sus acusaciones- nos mintió nos oculto información, pero dime algo cuando el te pidió que volviera las piedras en pan como te sentiste…-

-….- Luka solo podía ver como atónita todas comenzaban a llorar

-te sentiste de la misma forma que nosotras, cuando el arriesgo su vida para salvarnos, para enseñarnos, para salvarnos…-

Cayendo de rodillas Luka llorando desconsoladamente, con su mirada fija al suelo, un instinto se apodera de mí y sin pensar en que podría ser si tomara el cuchillo que sigue en su mano, no importaría que me mate este instinto me obliga a estar cerca de ella

En ese momento al mirarla a los ojos, al ver esos ojos esos hermosos ojos rubio-esmeraldas me provoco darle un abrazo y consolar su llanto el cual he provocado

-todo esto no es para culparte de lo que hiciste tampoco tenemos rencor, tenemos… bueno ¿de ves estar confundido…?

La verdad es que si…, no sé qué pensar definitivamente el corazón de una mujer es fuerte, fiero, confuso, letal, despiadado, hermoso, sentimental…

No entiendo lo que quieren sentir percibía, odio, ira y rencor que desapareció por el sentimiento que o solo siento por Akeno, un sentimiento que no conozco su nombre siquiera, creo que lo llaman amor

-muy bien Sargento Hyoudou, caza demonios Hyoudou o mejor te podemos decir Ise-kun…- definitivamente entre las mujeres las Tsundere son las que dan más miedo primero trata de matarme y ha hora... se aferra a mi brazo que debo…, es mas ni siquiera sé que pensar

-bueno Aniki…, la soldado Rin está al servicio es borrón y cuenta nueva a si que ordenas…- porque soldado, le aceptaría o reverencia o algo asi

-yo te protegeré si tu cuidas a mi hermana, a las chicas y a mi…-

Una vez más Miku llega a salvar el día, y abrasándome por la espalda mientras a un tengo a Luka en mis brazos, que ingeniosos envidiosa

–te escuche…, no soy una envidiosa…-

Disculpa

-estas disculpado…m, pero no lo vuelvas hacer…-

Miku deja de leer mi mente

-cuidaras de la Baka Tsundere de Haku y la Dandere de Lenka…-

-chicas juro por lo más sagrado que en 23 minutos 29 segundos comenzara la cuenta regresiva de una hora para salir de aquí…; Lenka…-

-hemm… hemmm si Issei-san…-

-desde cuándo usas el "san"-

-No… no… no… no sé, no se no se…, te…, te…, molesta…-

-no…, me gusta… si me gusta bastante -

-de verdad…-

-si enserio…-

-qué alivio…-

-porque también te aferras a mi brazos no ves que trato de consolara tu hermana que por alguna razón quiso matarme

-acostúmbrate todas queremos un pedazo de ti…-

Miku te dije que dejaras de leer mi mente

-muy bien…- Raven la chica sin alma al fin dice algo –tu sácanos de aquí y pongamos en marcha tu obra máxima matar a uno de los líderes de uno de los 72 pilares echo-

Un apretón de manos esto suena a un como se dice…-

-quiche… se dice quiche…-

QUE DEJES DE LEER MI MENTE…

-no voy a seguir leyéndola hasta que me saques de aquí…, y me lleves a cenar…-

-si Miku puede yo también quiero…-

-no…, yo primero…-

-onne-san yo también puedo ir a una cita con Issei-san…-

-claro y por qué usas el "san" mejor usa el kun a el le gusta más…-

-eso es cierto…-

-Miku deja de leer mi mente, Rin si me gusta también el kun pero si quieres llámame como quieras, Lenka también me gusta en "san" suena como si fueras mi hermanita, Haku no te enojes también te llevare a una cita donde quieras, Luka ¿Cómo puedes soportar esto?-

-años de práctica…-

-quien te dijo que yo quiero una cita…- Haku me suelta y parece insultada

-ella está pensando "un cita…, un cita…, un cita…, un cita…, un cita…, un cita…, quiero una cita…, Quiero una cita…, quiero una cita…, quiero una cita…,-

-Miku deja de leer las mentes-

-de verdad entonces te diré onni-sama…-

-no es justo yo también te quiero decir onni-sama-

-entonces ambas serán mis onne-chan-

-HAI…- tanto Lenka como Rin, colocan una mirada de ternero degollado de ver se ven adorables

-no voy a dejar de leer tu mente hasta nuestra cita…-

-entonces no será una sorpresa a donde te llevare estaba pensando en un lugar romántico con velas los dos solos a media noche…, en -

-está bien, está bien pero debes hacerla la mejor cita de la vida…-

-te lo aseguro entonces Raven… es un trato…-

-trato hecho…-

-Lenka tienes o que te pedí…-

-claro onni-sama...-

-muy bien Raven esto es lo que quiero que hagas-

POV Laura

-muy bien Morgan están esperando a que abra las celdas, en estos momentos deben estar durmiendo…-

-ya sabes una vez que ejecute al prisionero Hyoudou, tendrás tu paga

-como ordene…-

A paso veloz son dirigimos la celda de Issei para agarrarlo con las manos en la masa y yo recibiré lo que me merezco

Al llegar a la celda ya se encontraba las 4 espadas el grupo de guardias más letal del agujero y en capitán Morgan

-alcaide…- con respeto y a discreción los 5 monstruos residen a un monstruo peor

-capitán informe no hay sonido alguno…-

-muy bien abran las puertas…-

Lentamente se abren las puertas dejando salir a Issei

-manos arriba…-

-creíste que no sabríamos tu plan…-

-¿Cuál plan…?-

-el de escapar de aquí…-

-a… ese plan pero si recién comenzamos…-

-¿si ya te detuve…?

-no recién lo iniciaste-

Todos perplejos escuchamos una serie de explosiones y un cortina de humo que provenía de la parte de atrás de el

-no me creerás tan idiota de no saber que el sello que colocaste en la puerta no era para que ustedes entran si no para que yo no saliera… chicas ha hora

-HAI…- un gran y poderoso grito sueno aturdiendo a todos

De la nada un ejército de clones de las 6 mocosas, son cientos no miles los que salen de la pequeña celda placeándonos a todos y comenzando a salir por doquier están volviendo todo un caos

Esto debe ser un chiste

Tiempo restante para escapar: 60 minutos

regreso su escritor favorito con mucho mas

por favor no me maten en lo reviews

bueo sin nada mas que deciren los comentarios esta la razon por la cual me demore tanto en escribir

chao no lviden comentar


	7. escape: las 4 espadas primera parte

Diálogos:

(Definitivamente debí quedarme sin emociones) pensamientos

[Te apoyo…, socio…] Ddraig

"dejen de quejarse" teléfonos, televisión, hologramas, recordar palabras pasadas etc.

~no me lo recuerden~ recuerdos fuera de un flash back

POV Raven

Flash back

-quedan 15 minutos luego de ello tendremos un lapso de un hora para salir de aquí…-

-¿a-sí que quieres que salgamos y saquemos a todos?- Miku la más cercana a Issei en este tan poco tiempo comienza con el interrogatorio de como saldremos de aquí

-exactamente es lo que vamos a hacer-

-¿a qué te refieres?-

-ya les dije que hay en total 13 torres sin contar la principal desde donde controlan todas las demás-

-eso ya lo sabemos ¿qué más tienes?-

-las 3 secundarias, que controlan puertas y cerrojos

-muy bien eso no lo sabíamos…-

-pero miren esto si miramos desde arriba se forma un triángulo con las tres secundarias, y que pasaría si muevo estas tres a estas posiciones

-se forma un segundo triangulo sobre la torre Principal…-

-exacto-

-¿qué significa?- Lenka la menor de las trillizas se acerca Issei tomándolo del brazo provocando incomodidad a una rubia en particular

-que hay un mecanismo para mover estas tres torres de su posición original permitiéndonos transportar todo la prisión. El plan sigue su curso...-

-¿qué quieres decir?- inocente Rin pregunta lo que no entiende lo cual es bastante normal, aunque creo que lo único que quería era acomodarse mas cerca como Lenka

-desde un comienzo planeo liberar a los 20 millones de prisioneros en la ciudad capital del inframundo-

-pero morirán seres inocentes sé que son demonios y todo eso pero siguen siendo seres vivos…- Luka la mayor de las trilliza muestra una faceta bastante inquietante de asesina a en potencia a dulce de caramelo

-no te preocupes en estos momentos se celebra un aniversario por la pareja del Moau lucifer así que aunque sean peligrosos hay se encontraran todos los seres más poderosos del inframundo

-lo pensaste todo-

-la verdad no, sincera mente solo fue una coincidencia que esto pasara

-Oooo…., entonces te bajare puntos en mi ¡gusto metro!-

Ignorando las palabras de la Haku la más infantil de todas las presentes continuamos con la planeación

-bueno esto es lo importante, en una hora la fiesta por el aniversario se dará acabo, debemos transportar la prisión de ese plazo de lo contrario tendremos un lapso de 5 minutos para cumplir la misión

-muy bien…- fascinante ahora entiendo por qué tiene tanto influencia en Grigori – que bebemos hacer

-las siete torres que no forman parte del diseño del círculo de transporte contienen elementos necesarios para el escape-

-¿como cuales…?-

Torre 1: sistema de absorción de magia debemos activarlo hasta el final todo el poder mágico será absorbido y activara casi instantánea mente el portal

Torre 2: control de los collares y hechizos de detención si activan esos hechizos son paralizarían a todos incluyendo a Raven la cual no hemos podido retirar su collar, también se encuentra el control de todas las celdas y el control de los hechizos de enfriamiento

Torre 3: control del segundo triangulo no podremos usar el portal hasta que activemos el mecanismo de engranajes que permite mover las torres, también en la torre se oculta un artefacto que impide el uso de los Sacred Gear a su ciento porciento

Torre 4: sistema de coordenadas aun si tenemos la magia y las torres en su posición sin coordenadas el portal tampoco se activara

Torre 5: en esta torre se centra en la comunicación esta debe ser la primera en caer si logran pedir refuerzos en menos de 45 minutos llegaran las tropas que imposibilitaran el escape

Torre 6: sistema de auto destrucción de igual forma si logran activarlo en menos de 10 segundos moriremos todos también se encuentra armamento el caos será de tal magnitud que tendrán desventaja los prisioneros así que les ayudaremos con el armamento

Torre 7: hay se encuentra las oficina de Morgan desde ahí tiene el control remoto de los collares si fallaos en la torre 2 por desactivar los collares, con ese control podríamos desactivarlos de manera remota además que debemos destruir los archivos que prueban que nosotros estuvimos aquí

-muy bien entonces este es todo el plan…-

-así es...-

-solo tengo una duda porque hasta ahora son dices con detalles ¿porque todo a la carrera?-

-si les decía antes no habría resultado

-¿por qué?-

-por que antes no me habían confiado sus vidas antes salir de aquí no era una prioridad

-es…, no…, bueno tal vez es cierto...- con una tímida Lenka noto el sonrojado de todas nosotras incluyéndome

-pero a hora todos confiamos en todos y ´por esto que no fallaremos en nuestra misión

-muy bien Issei que torre ataco

Primero todas tomen un reloj y Raven comenzare contigo

End flash back

~ve a la torre 2 cuando llegues has lo que puedas para desactivar los collares~

(Debo llegar no importa lo que pase) a toda velocidad me dirigía a lo que posiblemente seria mi final

Esta ciudad es enorme, el edificio más pequeño es de 5 pisos por cada 2 metros de ancho por 5 de largo y 3 de altura se encuentra un prisionero, se cree que por lo menos este gigantesco decágono es de unos 2 millones de metros cuadrados

Como mínimo desde nuestra celda a la torre 2 hay unos 1000 kilómetros no es problema para mi pero en una hora esquivando a todos los guardias mínimo debo gastar 45 minutos en llegar y desactivarlos malditos collares y abrir las celdas, pero solo tengo 15

Aunque eso es relevante ya que los 72 puentes que conectan las 13 torres con la torre central se encuentra a unos 50 pisos de altura aunque hay unos que son más altos

Luego de la tacleada que propinamos a las guardias que abrieron la puerta los 7 escapamos con ayuda de las ilusiones de Lenka, tan pronto salimos de ahí nos separamos cada uno a una respectiva torre diferentes a la del circulo de transporte

BOM…

-que fue eso…- preocupada gire a ver y note que fue una explosión en el puente por el que tomo Miku…, debo… no tengo que desactivar los collares

Retomando mi rumbo recuerdo las palabras de Issei

~ tienes 15 minutos para llegar son 1000, kilómetros creo que será pan comido…~ estás loco en 15 minutos no se recorren 1000 kilómetros ~te sucede algo Rin estas pálida…~

-ese idiota…-

Lo que más me intriga es esta daga pero mi duda es que habrá querido decir con "solo corre llegaras en 15 minutos" creo tener una teoría sobre qué sucederá cuando lleguen los 15 minutos y esta daga

Bomm…

BOM…

BOMMM…

Múltiples explosiones se acercan a altas velocidades dudo mucho que logre esquivarlas

Pero alcanzo a divisar a alguien ese es una de las cuatro espadas

No tengo tiempo de enfrentarlo detener es tiempo valioso que no me puedo dar el lujo de perder

"Raven que sucede…,"

(El comunicador se me olvidaba que lo tenía)

-una de las cuatro espadas…, me persigue no creo poder esquivarla me alcanzara en uno o tal vez tres minutos si no me detengo…-

"cuanto falta para que se cumpla el plazo…"

-me faltan 7 minutos-

"enfréntala…, o por lo menos distráela lo suficiente hasta que se cumpla el plazo…"

-no sé qué tienes planeado pero más te vale que funcione…-

Una vez cortada la comunicación voltee cargando el más poderoso de mis ataques

-**PLASMA DISINTEGRATOR**…- un poderoso rayo color verde esmeralda sale disparado a lo cual la peligrosa mujer la cual envainaba una espada

Chocando mi ataque con el metal ocasionan una gran explosión la cual destruye parte del puente

Al ver como el puente comencé una nueva persecución alejándome aún más del inminente derrumbe

Al ver que no logre use la anergia que me quedaba luego de usar mi desintegrador de plasma

-**PLASMA SABER- **cortando el suelo con un cuchillo a la mantequilla logre detener el derrumbe cortando una parte delantera a mí del puente

-bien hecho…-

(No puede ser como lo logro…) temerosa voltee a ver…, y ahí se encontraba la espada que me perseguía

-muy bien hecho…, me dejaste impresionada eres la primera que logra hacerme retroceder unos centímetros…-

-entonces debería preguntar cuál es el nombre de la futura lapida…-

-con mucho gusto Charlotte y esta es **KEN NO ****DAIBAKUHA…-**

**-**por lo que tengo entendido todo lo que toca esa espada explota en mil pedazos…-

-bien…, hiciste tu tarea…-

-no solo lo deduje te gusta bastante presumir…-

(5 minutos más…)

-entonces si ya sabes el poder de **DAIBAKUHA **no hay necesidad de mantener esta batalla demasiado tiempo-

-muy bien juguemos maldita perra…-

Me encuentro en una brutal desventaja el rayo de plasma le causo un daño, pero no el que esperaba , debo soportar 5 minutos hasta que Issei haga lo que va hacer y mientras tanto no tengo poder para un segundo ataque

Mi amuleto me daría una ventaja a hora puedo ver el futuro hasta 15 minutos, pero no estoy acostumbrada si no lo uso con cuidado podría pasarme y en vez de ver el próximo ataque vería el 5 o el 8 ataque que realizará

Demasiado riesgoso, no me queda otra que mis hechizos elementales tal vez mezclándolos pueda obtener una ventaja considerable

Ella comienza abalanzándose sobre mí y con un corte descendente choca contra el suelo causando una gran explosión creando así una enorme cortina de humo

Aprovechando la fuerza de empuje a mi favor me impulso así a delante unos cuantos metros derrapando unos cuantos más hacia delante

\- **ELEMENT OF FIRE FLAMES OF KING PHOENIX** – una poderosa y letal esfera de fuego concentrada no más grande que un puño sale disparada

A una gran velocidad

Tan pronto ella sale de la cortina de humo se topa a escasos centímetros de la esfera a punto de chocar con su torso

Usado con habilidad su espada ase un pequeño corte en el aire; impresionándome ya que desconocía que pudiera crear explosiones en el aire

Un micro explosión le da el suficiente impulso para esquivar mi ataque

-NO CREAS QUE ES TODO -con gran precisión logro activar la segunda secuencia de mi poder asiendo que se vuelva una enorme esfera más grande, gigantesca

Preparando para la explosión alisto una de mis pocas técnicas de huida

-**DEMON HEAT PULSE **– creando círculos mágicos en mis pies una gran llamarada proporción la velocidad suficiente para salir de ahí antes de la explosión

Por un pequeño instante luego de alejarme y sin detenerme del peligro alcance divisar con ella como si nada detiene mi esfera de fuego con su espada

Aun no lo creo esa esfera está creada para expandirse y devorar todo a su paso en un infierno de grandes magnitudes

Alcanza a alejarme unos 2 kilómetros antes de detonar la explosión la cual en cuestión de segundos me alcanza

No calcule eso

-** ELEMENT OF WÁTER SUPREME WALL OF WÁTER**\- creando así mi más sólida defensa contra el fuego mi más fuerte muro de agua el cual al chocar se convierte en vapor casi instantánea mente

-imposible…- sorprendida veía como ella logro escapar de mi **ELEMENT OF FIRE FLAMES OF KING PHOENIX ** invocando sus alas

Demonios no sabía que era un caído…, pero lo peor es que no sufrió un daño considerable

-no escaparas tan fácilmente…- se acerca aún más rápido que antes

\- **ELEMENT AIR IMPULSE ITEM TORNADO ** a ver qué haces contra esto perra…-

-os círculos de donde expulsaba llamas ahora expulsan pequeños tornados las cuales aumenta mi velocidad y me permiten atacar mientras escapo de ella

Ahora mientras que avanzo los tornados deben alentar su velocidad

Pero aun en desventaja ella sigue siendo increíble aun en contra de un tornado está creando grandes explosiones en dirección opuesta a mi dirección dándole el impulso que necesita para luchar contra mi poder

-esto debe ser una broma-

(Aún me faltan 2 minutos y desintegrador aún no está listo…, que debo hacer…, no tengo otra opción debo luchar cuerpo a cuerpo)

Desapareciendo **IMPULSE ITEM TORNADO ** caí de forma brusca contra el suelo

Aprovechando el derrape que causo mi caída logre ponerme de pie he invocar mis arma

\- **ELEMENT BEAM: SCYTHE RELAMPAGOS…- **invocando mi poderosa guadañaspreparándome para el enfrentamiento

Usando un último impulso choco contra mi provocando que un cráter se creara a causa dela precio de su golpe sobre mi cuerpo, también logro que la estructura se debilitara aun mas

Chocando mi guadua de rayos con espada podía ver como las chispas salían volando, por cada ataque que daba ella lograba darme tres

Lo extraño es que no ha provocado una explosión a esta distancia una explosión gigante como mi **FLAMES OF KING PHOENIX **provocaría mi fin inmediato

Mis poderes de fantasma no puedo usarlos hasta quitarme este maldito callares

Pero ella sabe eso

Un poderoso golpe por mi flanco derecho abrigo a mi cuerpo a un giro involuntario poniéndome espadas a ella, como gran agilidad y talento aprovecha su impulso y da un segundo espadazo, pero yo aprovechando la inercia y la potencia del giro logre bloquear su segundo movimiento con la parte baja de la guadaña

Dando un paso al frente, usando la guadaña de rayos como palanca, realizando una patada ascendente logrando así golpear su mentó…, o al menos logro hacer que de una voltereta Asia atrás dando el espacio para reposicionarme

En estos momentos ella y yo nos encontramos en agotamiento más yo que ella

Pero ahora que me fijo, tiene quemaduras leves en la mano que sostiene la espada, en su otra mano tiene unas especies de garras…, si no me equivoco la materia crea chispas y también la espada desprende un olor a gas

-eres buena lo acepto…, pero te falta experiencia…-

-aún no he terminado **ELEMENT EARTH: EMPTY CAPSULE**…- creando un domo de sobre nosotras nos encierro en un espacio sellado al vacío

-que haces, si causo una explosión ambas moriremos…-

-lo sé…, pero sé que no lo harás…-

-¿Qué?-

-tu espada lo que hace es transforma el oxígeno él una especie de gas inflamable, y ese guante con garras en tu mano izquierda, son de un tipo de materia el cual crea chispas mediante el uso de la fricción…-

-como lo supiste…-

-lo sospeche cuando bloqueaste mi ataque, de usar una explosión pudiste disiparlo antes de que tomara forma y lo confirme cuando usaste tus explosiones para acercarte te infringías un leve daño producto del gas que creabas y no se disipaba lo suficientemente rápido

-maldita perra…, te eliminare aquí y ahora...-

-mucho cuidado aparte de que ya casi no nos queda oxigeno moriremos de inanición, si creas ese gas moriremos antes de encenderlo-

-pero tú tampoco puedes usar ningún elemento-

(Es cierto si uso el agua el hidrogeno se compensara con el oxígeno que falta, si uso fuego moriremos calcinadas de igual forma con el rayo y tampoco hay suficiente resistencia para el viento…)

-lo único que puedes hacer es retirar este domo de tierra y cuando lo hagas te reventare los sesos…-

(Que debo hacer la bloquie pero también detuve mis movimientos ya no sé qué hacer…, mi desintegrador de plasma aún se demora unos segundos más y el sable de plasma aumentaría el tiempo de espera de mi desintegrador…)

-muy bien entonces esto se decidirá con un cuerpo a cuerpo…- con la daga en mi mano me alisto para lo peor

-¡MUERE…!-

De la nada una luz rojiza sale de la daga, forzando a detener su ataque y cubrir sus ojos

También debí cubrir los míos hasta que la luz se detuvo

Al abrir los ojos me encontraba en LA TORRE…, PERO COMO ME FALTA MAS DE MEDIO CAMINO

#ya llegaste Raven

-Issei como no entiendo ¿cómo llegue tan rápido...?-

"tu como crees, Laura no era mi única espía…"

"es cierto pero me pidió que no digiera nada…"

-Miku también llegaste atreves de la transportación…-

"así es…"

-una duda… ¿Por qué DEMONIOS NO ME DIJISTE QUE NOS PODIAMOS TRANSPORTAR…?

Furiosa no…, con una ira incontenible recorría mis venas deseando matar a Issei

"no habría cambiado nada el hecho de que lo supieras las dagas se activarían por tiempo…, así que asigne posibles blancos de combate con el tiempo justo para escapar de ellos o enfrentarlos y vencerlos…, lograste vencerla…"

-más o menos…, la encerré a la perra esa de Charlotte en un espacio sin oxígeno, no puede usar su espada sin causarse un suicidio-

"O.K eso fue un poco drástico…, no crees…"

-se lo preguntare…, cuando la desentierre para quitarle esa espada parece bastante útil…-

"¿vas a robar a un muerto…?"

-esa perra me rompió una uña…-

"te admiro y ala ves me aterras…, ya pasando el trauma psicológico lo mejor será que completes tu misión, no podemos avanzar hasta que desactives los collares…"

-si…, si…, tranquilo ahora por donde comienzo…-

"dios ayúdala…"

-si ayúdame…- ahora entiendo por qué en 15 minutos debía llegar aquí me tomara horas encontrar la maldita palanca de desactivación

"Por cierto tienes 10 minutos para encontrar la palanca…"

-te estoy empezando a odiarte-

bueno hasta aqui este

tanbien les queria decir que planeo una modificacion del primer capitulo

solo unos detallitos para entender un evento que se aproxima luego les cuento

bueno sin mas que decir disfruten comenten y no se que mas


End file.
